Love's Last Summoning
by Adrianna Dobhran
Summary: [ON HOLD] The Universe of The Four Gods has been taken from its Priestess. On a dangerous mission to get it back, Miaka finds herself back in the book...[TasukixMiaka] Chapter seven reposted, title change in effect!
1. Prolouge: The Red Eyed Pretender

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, or any characters therein. They are the property of Yu Watase. (Further author's notes located at the bottom)

**Love's Last Summoning**

By: Adrianna

Prologue: The Red-Eyed Pretender

Suzaku was calling her.

He was calling out to her in a voice that mingled the cry of a bird with that of a man. It was a voice she knew so well, and hearing it again always sent a shower of tingles down her spine. Miaka had no choice; she must answer.

_Suzaku, God of the Southern Fires..._

The presence of the Fire God had become instinctive, as though his needs were so entwined with her own that it was not him she sought but that other part of herself that she'd left behind in Konan. Suddenly, an emerald landscape swam before her eyes, Konan's rich wild beauty rushing past so that she could only catch glimpses of things and places. She was flying forwards, and then without warning her body shifted position and she was going up, upwards into the sky. She could barely breathe as the air drowned her senses in coldness, and just when she was sure she would burst with the tension she stopped. She opened her eyes-- and realized that she was no longer hovering in the sky, but in a cave.

She exhaled as the beauty of her surroundings registered; the cave was not made of stone but ice. Enormous ice crystals jutted out from the smooth, clear walls.

Tiny pinnacles of light danced and glittered as a soft light shone across what seemed an endless cavern of bluish jewels. Miaka looked around herself, her breath forming white clouds. It was beautiful, like being encased in an enormous quartz crystal. An impish smile crossed her lips, and a carefree happiness that she had not felt in ages flooded back to her like the release of a dam. She wondered who or _what_ live here. Perhaps Suzaku was here! The thought delighted her, and she eagerly stepped forwards, her feet making chime-like taps on the frozen floor. The walls were so immensely high that even if she craned her neck until she felt it twinge painfully she could not make out the ceiling. For an instant, she knew that there was something beyond the confines of the iced roof, something she needed to find…

Suddenly, as this realization struck her she was beginning to feel cold; the atmosphere which at first seemed so refreshing and cool now was numbing and repressive. She hugged herself trying to keep warm. She called out hopefully, wondering if perhaps Suzaku had brought her here to meet someone.. or something. Her voice echoed off the frozen walls like a bell, each echo giving a different note. The cave seemed to wind its way deeper and deeper, and as she grew more numb with cold panic began to tickle her senses. It was beautiful, but something was wrong…

Growing desperate she stopped in front of a high wall of ice, its bluish sheen casting a fresh burst of coldness across her face. She stared into its depths; a blurred contorted reflection gazed back at her with wide eyes.

But they were not her own eyes.

With a silent cry of alarm that was arrested in the frigid air, she stumbled backwards as the eyes became more and more detailed. They seemed to grow within the ice, becoming clearer as she stared, horror struck.

They flashed an eerie scarlet, the pupils coming to focus on her with two thin slits.

'_Miaka…'_

A horrible hissing voice filled her ears, and she clapped her hands over them as her head vibrated painfully. The ice crystals around her only served to amplify the voice, which now spoke words she could not understand, but which filled her with a terrifying fear.

"Where is Suzaku!" she cried out, her hands still clamped over her ears. The voice continued, the eyes gazing at her with a maliciousness that was reflected in the voice itself.

'_Anssst a shaahem et suu at neeh,' _it hissed, the ground beginning to shake violently beneath her feet. Images began to flicker within the icy walls all around her; a city burning, battles raging…

As she watched with growing horror the images slowed, and she saw what her heart feared most. The city grew clearer; it was Konan, burning in a bright blaze of flames. The battles became vivid, familiar faces swimming, yelling against a wash of blood and steel. A man suddenly flashed before her, the color of his wild hair matching that of the blood streaking his face. He thrust his sword into the air in a soundless battle cry. Miaka knew this man. She struggled to remember, but in the throws of the dream it felt as if someone-- or something was keeping her memories just out of reach. The man's horse swiftly turned about as he raised his sword, preparing to kill an unseen enemy. Then, Miaka saw it-- cutting through the air towards him. She cried out in warning just as an arrow sliced through an exposed section of his chest where his armor had lifted, the force sending him reeling back.

'_Shaahem et …Suzaku!" _

The hissing voice grew so loud, that it drowned out her scream.

The ringing reverberated within her brain as she shot upright, her breaths coming in short gasps. For a moment all she could see was the blurred figure of the man she had seen in battle. When her vision swam back into focus, she saw only her bedroom window wide open, the cold night air causing her curtains to billow wildly. Tears flowed unnoticed down her pale cheeks as shakily Miaka looked about her bedroom, not fully believing that she was safe, at home, in her own bed.

Sliding out from under the covers, she padded on unsteady legs to her bathroom and numbly got a glass of cold ater. Shutting her window with a snap, she made her way back to bed and drank long and deep, trying to calm her shattered nerves.

'_It was just a dream…' _she chanted to herself, the same mantra she had been using for the past few months since the dream had started. Still, she couldn't rid herself of the horrific images that she had witnessed. She felt the fear for Konan coil more tightly within her heart as each day passed. And now, the book was gone.

Yet the dreams persisted, and each time it was becoming more and more difficult to remember details. '_Could it be... the present I'm seeing? What if Konan has already been destroyed?'_

The cold water always helped, but fresh tears began to flow despite its comfort. Usually, this was when she would have picked up the phone without a second thought and called the one person she knew would make her feel grounded and safe again. But he was no longer hers to call. She glanced at her phone atop her night table, loneliness making her body ache. Perhaps she could call him this one last time…

But the idea faded quickly and she was left with the reality of her situation; she and Taka were no longer together. The past months had been difficult, learning to live daily life without his company. Now, she would have given anything for a warm presence beside her, comforting arms to hold her and a gentle voice telling her it was okay, that she was safe-- that she would never have to enter that place in her dreams again. Her hands gripping her water cup tightly, Miaka closed her eyes, letting her mind create such a person in order to relax.

He was lying beside her with his arms outstretched, a deep rumbling murmur reaching her ears and soothing her rattled mind. He was calling for her, as one might try and coax a skittish animal, and Miaka found herself irresistibly drawn to his gentle voice. It coated her senses like a healing balm, saying words of comfort and reassurance. She felt her body lean back until her head rested on her pillow, and a warm fingertip traced the outline of her face.

She sighed, and wordlessly turned to wind herself into his arms; arms that pressed her tightly to his chest in a fierce hug. Miaka buried her face in his neck, loving the feeling of being totally wrapped up in his warmth, where no cold could slip through. She felt his warm lips against the side of her temple. His voice grew deeper…thicker. A hot flush crept throughout her body, centering in her stomach and radiating outwards to the tips of her toes. His hands began to massage her back slowly, his palms kneading the muscles gently. Miaka began to wish that she could truly understand his words, for he was speaking to her most intimately, his tone relaxed but tinged with concern.

She looked up at him; and without question, without stopping to ask why, pressed her mouth to his.

Miaka's eyes shot open.

She was alone in her room, the water cup still between her hands. Her lips burned, and her breaths were quick. For a moment, she simply stared into the darkness that cloaked her room, her mind saturated with the face of her imaginary protector. She knew that face. She remembered the slow, bemused grin he'd shoot in her direction every time she wondered her thoughts out loud. She remembered those same warm arms crushing her to him in a hug that had touched her beyond words.

Miaka didn't quite know how she had come to be lying back down on her bed, the covers drawn up around her and her eyes feeling heavier than they had in months. She let them slip shut. The nightmares, Taka, the loss of the book, everything seemed to be melting away as sleep urged her.

'_Thank you…' _she thought through a haze of sleepiness.

'_Thank you for protecting me, Tasuki-chan…'_

**TBC... **

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to say that I'm taking some creative license with the situations and characters, but feel free to let me know if it works in conjunction with the plot or not. I look forwards to posting again soon!


	2. The Book's Hiatus

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or any characters therein. They all belong to Yu Watase.

A/N: Thank you so much KittyLynne for your kind review! I've enjoyed reading your stories so much, I'm honored you like it! It was in re-reading your stories that I became so inspired, I had to write! Thank you for always being so kind in reviewing and giving encouragement! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter One: The Book's Hiatus

"Miaka...you have to cheer up, please?"

Miaka Yuuki, Priestess of Suzaku and holder of the Scared Scroll squeezed her eyes shut and made a very immature noise.

Yui sighed.

"Miaka, you're acting like a two year old. Now, either get out of bed or I'll push you out!"

The Priestess peeked out from beneath her downy pillow and sniffled.

"I..I can't. I don't want to get out of bed. I like it here. Its soft and I made a pillow castle."

Yui felt her temples begin to throb. Rubbing her forehead ruefully, she took a deep cleansing sigh and tried to use a calm, indoor voice.

"I know, Mi-chan. And we've all said what a magnificent pillow castle it is..." Yui could have sworn she caught glimpse of a red nose snuffling hopefully from beneath the bundle of covers and pillows. Yui had to admit, the pillow castle was pretty impressive. The thought however that her twenty-three year old friend had stayed up two days creating it, even making a 'mote' with all her blue socks had Yui a little worried.

"Was.. there any mail today?" asked the bundle, a mouth now visible as Miaka peeked out at her friend from beneath her blue comforter.

When Yui said nothing, Miaka felt her eyes well with fresh tears.

"Oh..."

Yui, her heart torn at seeing her friend so upset, walked towards the bed and stepped over the 'mote' as she went. She sat on the edge of the mattress, and lifted the blue coverlets to reveal a red faced, tear soaked Miaka.

"I'm so sorry, Mi-chan."

Miaka tried to smile, but only succeeded in scrunching her face as tears made Yui's face swim before her eyes.

"I-Its okay, Yui-chan. I'm okay..."

Yui patted what she guessed was Miaka's back, although she couldn't quite tell because her friend was still cocooned in her comforter.

"I know you feel like you should have done something more. But Miaka, you've done everything humanly possible to get the book back. It just..." Yui paused, trying to catch Miaka's eye as her friend clutched a well used tissue to her dripping nose. Yui reached out and gently pushed Miaka's bangs from her wet cheek.

"It just wasn't meant to be."

Miaka's whole body seemed to tremble, and Yui immediately felt the weight of guilt pressing down on her conscience. She hated to see her friend so upset, but someone had to be realistic. The Universe of The Four Gods was gone, taken back by its rightful owner and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"Yui .. you don't understand," Miaka said hoarsely, her voice so unlike the usually vibrant, cheerful woman she had become. Miaka pulled herself up, pushing the covers off and exposing her rumpled t-shirted upper half for the first time in days. She felt the urge to tell Yui everything-- the dreams, the fears she had that Konan was in immanent danger...but something held her back. Desperately, Miaka searched her heart for any sign of the presence that she had grown to cherish over the years. _Suzaku..._

"Its gone. I can't feel it..." Miaka closed her eyes, her expression fearful. Yui felt a flicker of panic rise herself as she watched her friend. Yui had known that when Miaka had received word that the National Museum of China was demanding the book's immediate return she would be heart broken. Miaka had been furious, challenging the museums rights to the book on the foundation that the museum had lost it, therefore they had no justification to take it from her against her will. The book's 'rightful' owner had even contacted Miaka from China, saying that her case was ridiculous and that he would personally come to Japan himself if she did not relinquish it. The book he said had been his father's discovery and it had been his father's last wish as head curator for the National Museum of China that it be put on display.

_'If your father thought this book was so valuable, so priceless a piece of Chinese history, why then did it end up in a Tokyo public library?' _Miaka had countered.

But the wealthy business man, who it seemed to all was not very interested in his father's wishes and much _more_ interested in gaining a priceless artifact merely said that if Miaka did not send him the book, he would call the appropriate authorities.

That had been two weeks ago.

Miaka had desperately tried to contact anyone and everyone who might be able to help her argument. She had spent hours on the telephone with the Public Library where the book was first found, but no one seemed to recall it and it wasn't in any computer system they could search. She called the literary department at the University of Tokyo, hoping that they might be able to help keep the book in Japan at least. They had not contacted her back. Lastly, after feverish visits to a lawyer that demanded far for money than information, Miaka had contacted the one person who she'd sworn never to talk to again.

'Hi dad,' Miaka had said over the phone in a calm, controlled tone. Yui had been so proud of her. Miaka's father, who was currently giving lectures on the ancient symbology of Shinto art in New York had spoken to her for a long while-- Yui had left the room to allow them privacy-- but when Miaka had hung up the phone, she had retreated to her room without a word to anyone.

Thus, the construction of the pillow castle had begun.

Yui gazed at her friend with concern, wondering silently whether or not the past few weeks had been so stressful, that Miaka was now hallucinating.

"What can't you feel, Mi-chan? I know we've always felt a connection to the book, after all we've been through, but--"

"No.." Miaka shook her head urgently, her eyes bright with tears.

"No, its not that. Its more..." she drew her knees up to her chest, her eyes gazing beyond where Yui sat in an unfocused way.

"I used to be able to .. to feel it. Just the way someone can feel sunlight, or snow. It was always there. Even after T-Taka and I..." she stumbled over his name, her face filling with grief. "...After Taka and I came back for the last time, and the pages began to fade...I could still feel a presence within me."

Yui leaned closer to her friend, concern now plainly written on her face. She remembered when Taka and Miaka had come home, the very last time they had visited Konan. After that, the pages of the book one by one had begun to fade, and even though Miaka kept checking it religiously to make sure Konan, Suzaku, and the rest of her friends were okay everything seemed to be changing. Besides the fact that the book now seemed to be losing its power, Miaka and Taka had lost something as well. When they broke up, Yui had been there as Miaka grieved. She had not cried for days after she had told Taka she could no longer marry him, and Yui had been worried beyond belief. It was so unlike Miaka to be introverted and hide her feelings. What worried her still to this day was that Miaka had never fully explained her reasons for breaking up with Taka. Of course, she had told Yui that they were just not compatible, that they had grown into two different people and had in turn grown apart. But Yui had felt that there was something more simmering beneath the surface.

"I feel like I've lost them...all of them..." Miaka said softly, her voice so laden with the weight of her sorrow that Yui felt it within her own heart too. She knew Miaka was referring not of the book itself, or its worth-- but of the people she had come to know and love within its pages.

She leaned towards her friend, and enfolded her within her arms.

Ever since they had been five years old, Yui had always depended on Miaka's strength to illuminate the best parts of life. Now she feared that by losing the book, Miaka had given up.

"If only I could reach them...! If only I could--"

Yui felt her friend freeze within her embrace.

"Mi-chan? We'll think of something. Please, you have to get up and eat..."

"Yui!" Miaka exclaimed breathlessly, pulling back from her and locking an amazed, frightened and .. excited gaze on her.

Yui knew that look. Dread filled her as she realized something terrible had just happened.

Miaka had devised a plan.

**TBC... ! **

(I have the next chapter already written, so I'll be posting it soon! Its much longer in length that this one, but right now I'm madly re-editing it. Thanks so much, and have a great weekend!)


	3. The Perfect Crime

Disclaimer: I don't own FY, and all characters belong to Yu Watase.

Chapter Two: The Perfect Crime

"You're going WHERE?"

Keisuke Yuuki, brother of the Priestess of Suzaku and Conjuror of the Sacred Instant Noodles flailed at his sister wildly.

"To China." Miaka repeated matter-of-factly, making no sign that she had seen the incredulous, furious expression on her brother's now beet red face.

"China..." Keisuke repeated numbly, his eyes unfocused. Yui, who had promised not to try and stop her, stepped up from behind Miaka and leveled a stern look at her friend's brother.

"If you don't tell her no, I will."

Miaka flew around, shooting a betrayed look at Yui.

"You promised!" she accused, pointing at Yui and trying to keep from dissolving into tears again. No, she would not give in to tears. She had made her mind up. No one was stopping her!

"Miaka, its insane," Keisuke pleaded, trying to approach the situation more rationally. "Even if you did go to China, what would you do then? Break into the guy's house and _steal _it!"

"Of course not!" Miaka replied incredulously.

"I wouldn't be breaking into _his_ house, I'd be breaking into the National Museum of China!"

At this Keisuke nearly choked on his own stutterings, his frustration levels soaring off the charts. He had tried to understand his sister's depression and introversion for months, but this was the final straw. Something had to be done!

_"Tetsuya...!" _Keisuke and Yui snapped almost simultaneously, looking for back up. Tetsuya, who had tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible for the past three days sat bolt upright in his chair and nearly spilt his unfinished 7-Up.

"Uum.." he fumbled under the heated glares of all three.

"Well, seeing as the National Museum of China is one of the most fortified buildings in Hong Kong, I don't think there's really an issue here--"

"There _is_ an issue! An issue of loyalty, and responsibility!" Miaka interrupted, her body bristling. "I promised to keep the Universe of the Four Gods safe, and if I have to hang from a few ceilings to do that, I will!"

"_Hang from a few ceilings! _Do you remember _why_ you were banned from gymnastics classes when you were eight!" Keisuke interrupted incredulously.

"It wasn't my fault, I had inner ear problems!"

"I swear Miaka, if you do this I'll call mom!"

"Yui! Tell him he can't stop me from doing this!"

"You're right. He can't, but I can!"

_"Yuuuui--!"_

_"SILENCE!"_

The room became eerily silent. Tetsuya readjusted his glasses which had been knocked askew when Miaka (apparently still having troubles with her inner ear) had whirled about and tried to whack her brother with a stuffed animal she had been clutching. Yui gave him an _'you will rue the day you didn't back me up' _look, but he ignored it and focused on Miaka.

"Mi-chan-- Miaka," he began, knowing that although he would always remember her as the little kid who tagged along with him and Keisuke, she was now a full grown woman capable of making her own decisions. Crazy decisions, and possibly criminal ones, but hers all the same.

"I can't say that I understand what you're going through. Keisuke and I didn't experience what you and Yui did. We can never comprehend the bond you have with that ...world. All I know is that we love you, and that if you need to do this... I'll help you." he finished bravely, not so much seeing but feeling the daggers that were showered in his direction from Yui and Keisuke as they glared at him.

He didn't have time to worry about impending doom from Yui however, as suddenly he was bombarded with arms, legs and lips that were Miaka's. She kissed his cheek over and over, strangling him in a hold that would have made Nuriko proud.

"Thank you Tetsuya! Thank you so so much!" she exclaimed tearfully, pulling back to gaze at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Tetsuya felt an inkling of forbiddance. Not only was he committed now to partake of a crime devised by a woman who had never so much as acquired a parking ticket, but he was about to be faced with the full fury of his beloved: Yui.

He didn't have to wait long. Both Keisuke and Yui looked thunderous. Keisuke even picked up the phone to call their mom, but stopped short when Miaka vowed she would divulge every single detail about his current crush to their extremely protective mother. Finally, Keisuke flopped down on the sofa and blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Miaka...I don't want anything to happen to you.."

Miaka gave him a long, earnest look.

"Keisuke.. I have to do this. If I don't, I don't think things will ever be the same."

Keisuke felt his heart sink. She meant, _she_ would never be the same. In that instant, Keisuke admitted defeat. He knew that if he did not at least help her, he would regret it. Still struggling with his angers and doubts, Keisuke held out his arms. Miaka slowly approached her brother, her gaze wary. Would he tie her to the sofa? She reached out her hand, and Keisuke grasped it.

Pulling her down to sit beside him, Keisuke folded his baby sister into his arms.

"I've hated it, Mi-chan. Seeing you like this. Its not fair what they did. They might not understand why, but _you _need it. You need Konan."

Miaka closed her eyes, letting herself drift on the comforting waves of her brother's understanding.

"Yui...?" Tetsuya asked cautiously, rising to place a tentative hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yui?" Miaka questioned, hoping against hope that the one person who had experienced Konan with her would understand.

Yui's shoulders were shaking. Turning, she smiled tearfully at her friends.

"Someone's got to make sure you don't end up with the entire Chinese Government after you!"

Miaka felt her heart unfold as if it had suddenly been given nourishing sunlight.

"Speaking of foreign governments hunting down my sister, I'd feel much better if we devised some sort of game plan." Keisuke said dryly, still holding Miaka firmly by the shoulders.

Tetsuya looked at Miaka. He knew her well enough to see that she probably had an idea already lined up. He wasn't disappointed.

"I have a plan," she said decisively.

"But it will involve identity theft, hacking into the Museum of China's security system and maternity clothes."

Keisuke stared blankly at his sister.

"Please tell me you haven't thought this through, Miaka. Then at least I can say with confidence that my sister is insane by default."

"No, Keisuke...I think I know where she's headed," Tetsuya said, his mind churning excitedly.

"You said you spoke with your dad today. He must have told you about how things are going at the Tokyo Museum." Tetsuya said, thinking that he was beginning to understand. Miaka's father had been a resident professor of ancient symbology at the Tokyo Museum for the past fifteen years. If anyone could give Miaka the proper identity to slip past the Museum of China's nets it was his connections.

Miaka nodded meaningfully. "He did. He also mentioned that his research assistant was out on maternity leave," she paused, her expression suddenly withdrawn.

"He even offered to have me fill in for her, while she's away."

Keisuke gave his sister a supportive smile. He knew how hard it had been on her since their parent's divorce. His father was always traveling, always too busy to make time for them. The fact that she had contacted him only proved to Keisuke how much retrieving the book meant to her.

Tetsuya began to grin, his eyes alight with understanding.

"If your going to pose as Dr. Yuuki's research assistant Mi-chan, we'd better get you some proper ID."

"Can you do that?" Yui asked apprehensively.

Tetsuya walked back to the sofa, and slipped his laptop onto the coffee table in front of him.

"Easily? No. In about six hours with lots of noodles and background accompaniment? Possibly. Now, Miaka if you would please go pack your things. And don't pack too much, just enough so it looks like your staying for a couple of days at least. Yui, you'll find a movie in my bag and a box of M&M's. Keisuke...noodle me."

With each one given a task, the room cleared and Tetsuya was left to tap on his keyboard.

"Tetsuya..." came Yui's questioning voice from the hallway.

"Yes, my dear?"

Yui came into view, holding up a DVD box and grinning in bemusement.

" '_Beauty and the Beast'_?"

Tetsuya pointed at the DVD player.

"Do not question the quirks of an artist at work," he declared, but the effect was ruined when a packet of M&M's bounced off the side of his head.

Tetsuya sighed as he logged on to the Museum of Tokyo's website. Years of computer training told him that procuring an official ID that would pass Museum inspection was next to madness.

Good thing he'd checked his day planner this morning.

He was only sane on Tuesdays.

**TBC...!**

A/N: Lol, so it was the _next _chapter that's the longer one.. sorry! I'll be posting it soon, thanks for reading!


	4. The Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi nor any character therein.

Chapter Three: The Heist

_Listen to your conviction, _

_Even if it seems absurd_

_To your reason_

- Ancient Egyptian proverb

_------------------------------------------------------_

Miaka Yuuki walked briskly down the International Hong-Kong Airport terminal. Her shoes made sharp clip-clips on the tiled floor, a sound that seemed to echo the erratic beat of her heart. The airplane trip had been uneventful, mainly because Miaka had sat alone towards the back of the plane, by a window. She had tried to calm the coils of nervousness that refused to leave her stomach, but she had not been successful.

Possibly the fact that the in-flight movie had been a Hollywood blockbuster called 'The Rock', a film where the main action takes place in a penitentiary hadn't helped.

She had little time to dwell on her apprehension however. This had been her plan, and if anyone was going to pay the consequences should it fail it would be her.

Suddenly, for the first time since the book had left her Miaka felt a warm pride surge through her body. She recognized it immediately. Her Seishi were with her. The force of the emotion caused her to stop abruptly, and a business man who had been walking quickly just behind her bumped against her.

"Pardon me--"

The man, who was extremely tall and had a dark mustache inclined his head, muttering something in Chinese that Miaka guessed was an apology. His eyes met hers briefly, and as they're gazes locked Miaka felt her blood run cold.

But before she could utter another word, the man was brushing past her, navigating through the crowd so quickly that she lost sight of him almost instantly.

Her mind racing, Miaka pulled herself together enough to walk briskly to her destination-- the ladies washroom that was right beside the exit doors.

Without raising her head, Miaka entered the washroom and went into one of the stalls, waiting until she knew she was alone.

_Had she imagined it? _She must have, for when she tried to conjure up the way in which the mustached man had look at her, she could only see his large frame and smooth facial hair. But for a moment, she could have sworn the man's gaze had burned-- burned into her own, a deep scarlet red.

The snap of the washroom door closing as the last occupant left, leaving Miaka alone in the room woke her from her disturbing thoughts.

It was time to set her plan in motion.

Rising from the stall, she set about rummaging through her carry on bag. Standing to look in the large mirror, Miaka pinned her Tokyo Museum ID badge carefully on the lapel of her maternity-style business suit. It was a light pastel mauve jacket and matching skirt, with a cream colored camisole underneath. Yui had picked it out, saying that the colors brought out the golden highlights in her auburn hair. Tetsuya had been indignant, saying that no one should care what Miaka was wearing, because all they'd be interested in is seeing her official identification. It had taken him two days to procure such an ID forgery, but with his favorite Disney movie and bucket loads of noodles, he'd done the impossible. Miaka felt her nervousness return full force, her mind letting go of the incident with the mustached man for the moment. She gazed at her reflection, adjusting her collar and straightening her jacket. She clasped her hands around her budging 'stomach', which was strapped to her waist so as not to fall. It had been a stroke of luck that her father's assistant had been pregnant for it provided the perfect means to safely transport the book from the Museum without anyone noticing.

Miaka took one last inventory of the steps she would now follow and swung her carry on bag over her shoulder as she prepared to leave the washroom. She caught a glimpse of her profile in the mirror opposite the one she had been looking in, and stopped. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them and she looked exhausted. She had not slept for the past two days. Planning and working through potential barriers and risks had taken up all of her energy. She was about to open up her bag again to retrieve her compact and dab a bit of powder on her cheeks when she felt her heart skip.

Someone was standing directly behind her.

Whirling about as best she could with her enormous belly, she found to her relief that no one was there. Her heart still racing, she glanced back into the mirror. She knew she'd seen it-- the image of a man standing behind her. It had come and gone quickly, but she was sure she had not imagined it. Feeling compelled to complete her task as fast as she could before any more incidents or hallucinations occurred, Miaka took up her bag and exited the washroom. As she left the airport however and hailed a cab to take her to the National Museum, she could not stop thinking of what she had seen in the mirror. It had been a man, but that was not what had frightened her.

As she watched the busy Hong-Kong streets whip past as the cab darted along the road Miaka felt her hands tremble in her lap. She knew she had seen it, and that it was not her imagination.

The man had been wearing the ruby red Imperial armor of Konan.

---------------------------------------------------

"Thank you," Miaka said in practiced Mandarin as the cab pulled up to the curb. She paid him and tipped him handsomely. The cabby looked pleasantly surprised, and bobbed his head smiling and thanking her profusely. Miaka knew that her guilty conscience would not be eased by this, but she felt it only fair that the cabby be paid well for his hand in her plan. Stepping out onto the curb, her first glimpse of the National Museum of China was obscured as an enormous gust of cold wind blew her already wind-mussed hair into her eyes.

The sky was dark, much too dark for the time of day which was around two in the afternoon. As if compounding this observation, the sky then shook with a loud clap of thunder. Lightening forked brightly for an instant, a white hot trident against the dark grey sky. Sweeping her hair back off her face, Miaka pushed away her fears at this un-auspicious sign and began to climb the steps that lead to the glassed Museum doors. She looked up, marveling at how enormous the building truly was. It was an architectural marvel-- a museum that had been built to resemble a palace from the T'ang dynasty. Miaka felt a pang of remembrance at seeing its enormous pillars and slanted roof. It looked very much like the palace of Konan, where Saihitei Seishuku, or Celestial Warrior Hotohori had ruled. Miaka swallowed hard, wishing that she could just hear his voice, if only for this moment when she was about to do something she'd never thought she would have to do.

"_You will always protect Konan and its people, Miaka. I can die knowing that. I only wish I could repay you for giving me such peace..."_

Miaka's eyes stung with tears as she recalled Hotohori's final words to her.

'_I will protect them, Hotohori-sama. I promised I would.' _she thought resolutely as she entered the museum and took a deep breath, dispelling her tears. This was not the time for tears. From this moment on, she was not Miaka Yuuki, but Misako Ishikawa, research assistant to Dr. Eiko Yuuki, just as her badge said.

'_Here I go, everyone...' _Miaka thought as she strode up to the admissions desk, her gait deliberately labored as she kept one hand protectively on her 'pregnant' belly. The admissions clerk, an older woman dressed in a beautiful forest green suit smiled brightly at her.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?"

"My name is Ishikawa, and I am here on behalf of Dr. Yuuki from the Museum of Tokyo," Miaka said in English, bowing her head lightly and presenting her business card and ID for the clerk to inspect. The clerk took them and tapped on her computer, no doubt checking to make sure that Miaka had been expected by the Museum administration.

"I'm sorry, Ishikawa-_san,"_ the clerk said in English as well, using the proper Japanese suffix.

"But there doesn't seem to be any record of an appointment for an 'Ishikawa' from the Tokyo Museum."

Unflustered, Miaka smiled and said exactly what she had practiced with Yui for the past two days.

"Oh, forgive me but I have no appointment. Dr. Yuuki merely wished that come to update our records on any new additions to the museum," she explained, watching the clerk nod. Miaka felt her heart beat increase. The clerk seemed sympathetic, and friendly. Another stroke of luck. Perhaps this wouldn't be as tricky as they had anticipated.

"And he sent you all the way here in your condition?" the clerk asked, aghast.

Miaka nodded slowly, dipping her head and lowering her eyes in an excellent imitation of someone who was merely an un-loved employee.

"...Yes, I'm afraid so. I would be so grateful if you could tell me where the elevators are, so I don't have to climb all those stairs to get to the exhibits?"

"Of course!" the clerk said sympathetically, her face concerned.

"Would you like a wheel chair? I could have one of our interns help you around the exhibits..."

"Thank you for your kindness, but I wouldn't want to impose," Miaka said feeling slightly guilty at how helpful the poor woman was trying to be to someone who, unbeknownst to her, was about to rob the museum.

"Well, the elevators are just straight through the main lobby," the clerk said now looking very indignant on Miaka's behalf and handing her back the forged ID.

"If you need anything, please ask me." she added in a low voice, giving Miaka's hand a pat.

"Thank you very much," Miaka said bowing her head politely "but I hope I won't be too long. Thank you for your assistance."

The clerk nodded in a concerned but friendly way and picked up the phone as it began to ring insistently.

"Good afternoon, this is the National Museum how can I help you?"

Miaka slipped away.

She reached the elevators and pushed the button for the third floor. Tetsuya had been able to procure not only the codes that unlocked the security system surrounding the artifacts in section B, the section where the book was held, but a schematic map of the entire building. Miaka had studied it non-stop until she had learned where every emergency exit, washroom and other possible hiding places were located. Taking out her cel phone, she went directly to her saved text messages folder and highlighted the message she had created previously to send back to Tetsuya.

'_Phoenix in' _was all it said, and she hit the send button. According to the plan, Tetsuya should receive her message in three to five minutes, depending on how fast the connection was. Once received, the message would give Tetsuya the signal to turn off the security system in six minutes precisely.

"I've never seen a security system so spider-webbed in all my life," Tetsuya had exclaimed as they all sat in the living room, going over each detail of the plan at hand.

"The building is divided into two-hundred and fifty different sections, each with their own security systems that work on different codes that change every ten minutes. I've found out from their main system that the book is being held in section 103 B, on the third floor..."

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Completely focused on the task at hand, Miaka visually saw section 103 B within her mind, drawing from what she had seen on the schematic. She was about to step into the elevator when a hand closed around her elbow.

"Excuse me, Ishikawa-san," a woman's voice said. Panic flooded Miaka's brain, and reflected within the elevator's mirrors she saw a tall, black haired woman standing behind her. The woman grinned at Miaka, who with a jolt recognized the gesture despite the short, black hair. It was Yui.

Unable to respond immediately, Miaka allowed Yui to direct her into the elevator and said nothing until the doors snapped shut.

"Yui-chan?" Miaka exclaimed, trying not to gesticulate wildly so as to attract the attention of the security officers no doubt watching from the security cameras.

Yui tapped her own ID badge, which was pinned to her long black jacket.

"Yui...? You must be mistaken, Ishikawa-san. My name is Fumio, remember?"

Sure enough, the ID badge read: _Mitsuko Fumio, Student Intern, Tokyo Museum, Japan_

"Is that a _wig_?" Miaka whispered disbelievingly as she smiled and tried to seem pleasantly surprised.

Yui smiled and returned her bow.

"Like it? Tetsuya picked it out. He said it made me look like a Russian spy, destined to fall in love with the computer hacking genius--"

"I'll kill him!" Miaka smiled through gritted teeth, her cheery disposition strictly for the security camera's benefit.

"You won't have the chance if you end up spending the night in a Hong-Kong prison," Yui answered, her own smile equally forced. The elevator chimed again, and the shiny doors slid open. Before either of them moved to exit, Yui spoke hurriedly.

"Look, I know you would have said no to me coming so I didn't tell you. But I'm here now and there's nothing you can do about it, so lets just get it and then get the hell outta here."

Miaka knew there was no time to object. She thought briefly of telling Yui about the two strange experiences she'd had in the airport; bumping into the mustached man in the terminal and the armored man she thought she'd seen in the washroom mirror, but she knew there was no time. The clock was ticking, and as of now she had only a six minute window in which to get the book. Without a word, Miaka grabbed Yui's hand and squeezed it tightly as they left the elevator and entered the dimly lit corridor that lead to the exhibits.

She felt Yui squeeze back.

The corridor was deserted-- a fact that was both lucky and possibly problematic. It meant that either the exhibits were closed, or that today was a particularly slow one. Miaka prayed for the latter.

"This way," she whispered to Yui and they both walked briskly down the left hand corridor, following the arrow and Chinese lettering that read 'to the Ancient Texts exhibit'. As they approached the double-doors that lead to the exhibit, Miaka and Yui were shocked to see what they had dreaded-- a security officer posted at the doors. He stood with his hands folded, his walkie-talkie blipping and making static noises. He nodded his head in greeting as they past, the dim light reflecting off the smooth surface of his black sunglasses.

'_Nice touch, but I would think it would be hard to see with those things on inside,' _Yui thought ruefully as she slipped into the exhibit behind Miaka, who directed a charming, vibrant smile at the young man as they passed. The guard tipped his hat at them.

Yui grinned. '_That's my Mi-chan!'_

When the glass doors had shut silently behind them, Miaka immediately took from her purse a black palm pilot. Tetsuya had insisted she take it, saying that research assistants everywhere lived by them. She flipped it open, and was surprised to see the word '_Haku-nah-ma-ta-ta' _scroll across the screen in greeting. Miaka blinked. She would have to remember to ask Yui about Tetsuya's strange obsession with the Disney Empire. Of course she knew it was perfectly normal for a woman of her age to carry around a Winnie The Pooh wallet complete with matching purse charms.

"How are we going to deal with Agent Doom over there?" Yui asked in a low voice, pretending to be absorbed in the artifact they were observing. Miaka didn't answer at first-- she was busy scanning the room. It was circular, with a blue and white tiled floor which opened up into a lotus pattern. There were glass cases that seemed to grow from the walls around them, each holding a different type of text; scrolls, age worn books whose pages were yellow with age, and tapestries that hung from the wall behind shiny glass barriers. It was beautiful. Miaka felt a twinge of fear prick at her heart. Now that Yui was here, how was she going to protect her if they were caught?

"Well stick to Keisuke's plan," Miaka whispered back.

"Do I have to...?" Yui asked pleadingly already knowing that it was a lost cause. Miaka merely gave her a studied look. Yui sighed slightly, then walked back to the doors and preceded in trying to engage the security officer in cheerful, exuberant conversation. It was a difficult task seeing as the man spoke little English and no Japanese, and seemed determined that if he spoke more than two words at a time his whole intimidating visage would be ruined. Miaka slipped to the back of the room, glancing over her shoulder only once to see Yui flashing a little photo album at the security guard, who despite his serious demeanor, seemed sincerely interested.

'_Its a good thing Yui takes so many pictures of her guinea pig,' _Miaka thought and smiled despite the knowing apprehension in her stomach. 'Leonardo', short for Leonardo da Vinci had to be one of the biggest guinea pigs known to the entire island of Japan. The fact that he also let Yui dress him up in a painters smock and would hold a little personalized paint brush between his teeth (Tetsuya had always commented that Leonardo seemed to enjoy chewing on it more than painting with it) meant that the photos and paint-shop-pro'ed portraits of the rodent were nearly endless.

Her hands trembled slightly as she lifted the palm pilot and pretended to be taking down entries. Her eyes flickered desperately around the different artifacts, and then her search stopped.

It was there.

Directly in front of her, encased in a large plexiglas box.

The _Shi Jin Tenchi Sho_, the Universe of the Four Gods.

Beneath it was a polished gold plaque that read in English:

**Universe of The Four Gods; Classical Period**

**T'ang Dynasty (625 AD)**

**Author Unknown**

Miaka's heart leapt. All the grief she had been feeling for the past few weeks melted away, and was replaced by a surge of purpose.

She had to get it back.

Carefully, she glanced back to the doors to make sure Yui had the security guards attention. She was surprised to see that the security guard, despite the language barrier was busy showing Yui some of his own pictures in his wallet.

'_Thank you, Yui-chan!' _Miaka thought gratefully as she approached the book and checked her wrist watch. The timer read one more minute to go before the security system was deactivated. Miaka admired the beauty of the book even as she was rushed to examine the plexiglas holder that contained it. There was a seam along the top, which she guessed opened it.

Her watch beeped once.

Without hesitation, Miaka quickly glanced over her shoulder-- the guard was still immersed in Yui and his pictures, and the curve of another exhibited artifact shielded Miaka somewhat from view. With hands that shook but were unswayable, she slipped her fingers beneath the seam of the box. It lifted, and no sound came. Tetsuya had done it!

Quickly, Miaka lifted it enough so that she could reach in with her other hand and slowly withdraw the book. It was surprisingly heavy; much heavier than she had ever remembered it being. But there was no time to examine it. Miaka slipped her hand underneath her shirt, and withdrew a decoy book from her 'belly'. Carefully she placed it where the Universe of the Four Gods had rested. It didn't look nearly as noble as its real counterpart, but for its purpose it was enough. Slipping the real book back underneath her shirt, she arranged the pillows that gave her the appearance of being pregnant back into their proper position. She straightened, her hands still molding her fake belly so that no lumps could be seen. She re-buttoned her mauve jacket. She could feel the cool binding of the book against her bare skin, but as she moved to leave the area and head back to the doors and Yui, a searing heat caused her to stop and nearly cry out in pain. Clutching her stomach, Miaka's eyes went wide in panic as the book continued to sear her skin.

'_What's happening?' _she thought frantically, glancing at Yui. Yui was by her side in an instant.

"Ishikawa-san, are you feeling alright? Is it the baby?"

"B-baby...?" the serious security guard stuttered, his sunglasses slipping down his nose as he eyed Miaka's round belly in panic.

"Please!" Yui called back to him, her tone commanding.

"Go and fetch a glass of water for my friend!"

The security guard hesitated for an instant, and Miaka let herself moan in pain aloud this time to hurry up his decision.

"Okay, I'll be right back, wait here!" he said in broken English.

'_Thanks, but no.' _Yui thought as she watched the security officer dash from his post and disappear down the hall. Yui turned to Miaka.

"You did it! Lets get out of here--Miaka? You look pale, are you alright? We have to hurry, now!"

"Yui..." Miaka whimpered, her chest heaving as the book grew more hot, more heavy with each passing second. The pain was nearly unbearable.

"Miaka!" Yui exclaimed in alarm, her hand touching her fake belly.

"You're burning up! What's happened--"

"Have.. to go.." Miaka said with effort, and clutched Yui's hand tightly. Yui grabbed her and helped guide her out the doors and into the corridor. They were inches away from the elevator when suddenly Yui heard the crackle of a walkie-talkie close by. From what little Mandarin she knew, she could understand the words 'women' and 'search'. Yui's blood ran cold. They must have found out that the temporary power loss in security system 103 B was not due to the server but due to a hacker. They had to get out, fast.

Silently, Yui slung Miaka's arm over her shoulder and started to sprint as quietly as she could to the end of the corridor, where the emergency exit would take them down a flight of stairs to the street. She heard footsteps, and voices behind them suddenly coming closer, what sounded like orders being fire off urgently.

"Almost there Mi-chan, hold on!" Yui grunted as she helped her friend sprint faster. The emergency exit sign flashed a bright red, and just as Yui reached out for the bar handle, she heard something lock into place.

It was the emergency locks.

"Turn around!" called out a harsh voice in English. Yui turned slowly. Two security guards were poised, guns raised, not twenty feet from where she and Miaka stood.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Drop any weapons you are carrying!" the second guard commanded, his gun trained on the two women. Yui felt Miaka suddenly tremble violently in her arms.

"She's hurt!" Yui answered in English.

"We have no weapons, but please let me see what's wrong--"

"Let her go and put your hands up!" the security guard interrupted sharply. Yui didn't move. Miaka gave a sudden gasp of pain, her face perspiring and her eyes unfocused as she looked down the hall at the guards.

'_No, please, protect her! Protect Yui-chan!' _

The guards moved forwards.

Miaka screamed.

Within the next few seconds, Yui was thrown back and the guards were thrown off balance as well, their guns flying out of their hands. A red light burst into the corridor, its vibrancy blinding. Miaka's own cry had faded and turned into a sound that Yui recognized. It was a wild, piercing sound.

It was Suzaku's cry.

The sound was deafening. It echoed off the walls, causing the guards to cover their ears in fright. Terrified, they bolted back the way they'd come, the light disorienting them and causing them to trip and stumble. Yui's eyes ached as she tried to see through the vivid red light, but just as she caught a glimpse of Miaka's silhouette the light faded instantly and was gone.

Yui panted, glancing around herself in panic.

So was Miaka.

Looking down at the floor, she saw the book lying, its pages flung open. With her heart in her throat, Yui knelt down, her eyes catching the first line of red inked text that scrolled across the open page.

_...Suzaku with his last ounce of strength called to him the only one with the power to stop the destruction of their Universe forever. And thus the Priestess Miaka was once again summoned to the land of Konan..._

'_Miaka!' _Yui whispered, tears filling her eyes. Without thinking, she grabbed the book and pushed at the emergency door. On her second try, it opened.

'Tetsuya must have over ridden their security codes,' she thought feverishly as she descended the emergency stairs three at a time, the book clutched tightly in her arms.

'You'll be safe, Miaka, I promise!' Yui thought as she reached the bottom, and shoved the book within her jacket. Pushing open the emergency door, she trotted out to the street, glancing around for any sign of commotion. There was none. She doubted the security guards would have gotten over the shock of what they witnessed yet, but still, she hurried to the curb and hailed a cab.

"To the Hong-Kong Airport, please." she said, careful to remove the book without the cab driver seeing. She slipped it into her shoulder purse, zipping it shut. It was a tight fit, but she was confident no one at customs would question why she was taking a book on the plane. The Universe of the Four Gods was bound in a thick red leather cover, so no one would be able to recognize at first how old it really was. Her heart still beating in her throat, Yui leaned back in her seat and gazed out the window at the blurry street. Rain pelted the car, but she hardly noticed how wet she had gotten from her sprint to the cab.

'_Miaka...' _she thought worriedly.

'_I hope you're safe, where ever Suzaku has taken you...'_

_------------------------------------------------------_

It was raining.

Miaka felt herself tumbling through the air, wetness soaking her as she fell.

The red light was fading, and as it did she saw the landscape below her rising up quickly.

Too quickly.

Miaka saw tall trees rushing upwards, then the figures of people-- men, on horse back. They were littered everywhere, and she could now hear voices yelling and shouting from all directions.

She was going to hit the ground at any moment!

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Miaka braced herself for the hard impact.

A startled, guttural cry of pain shook her ear drums as she fell not onto the ground-- but onto _someone._

She felt the someone beneath her groan and was heaved a little into the air as a pair of arms lifted her up. Barely able to stay upright, Miaka felt her mind slipping into blackness. She could smell smoke. A face was hovering above hers, a face smudged with smoke and.. was it blood? The arms were lifting her up, and suddenly she heard a voice that sent a jolt of recognition through her body.

"Cover me, and tell the others to retreat back to the mountains!"

"Are you mad? We can win this--!"

"Do it, or I'll use _you _for target practice!"

Miaka heard orders being shouted, and the sound of horns echoing within her hazy mind. She opened her heavy eyelids just in time to see a pair of wide, amber eyes looking at her with a mixture of disbelief and alarm.

Miaka's dry lips parted. She knew those eyes.

"Tasuki..." she whispered, before darkness obscured his face, and her eyes slid shut again.

**TBC...!**

A/N: Thank you so much KittyLynne and vegetas-mate2 for your kind reviews! I have the next chapter written, and hopefully this week I'll be able to get the next four done too! I have the outlines ready, so all I need to do is write them up! Also, an interesting fact about the quote at the beginning of the chapter: when I was looking up Ancient Egyptian quotes, I read that the quote above comes from a temple. (Either Luxor or Karnak) Apparently, the Egyptians covered their temple walls with different proverbs, ones for the inside, and ones for the outside. The proverbs reflected an understanding of nature, and how it affects all living beings-- so not just Gods (Or God!) worship was the source of all wisdom! Mmm.. interesting! If you'd like to see the website I visited, just PM me and I'll send you the link! Thanks again!


	5. Familiar Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, nor any character therein. They all belong to Yu Watase.

Chapter Four: Familiar Eyes

_Love is not blind;_

_It is an extra eye which shows us what is most worthy of our regard._

- J.M. Barrie

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasuki looked down at the woman in his arms.

Covered in blood, sweat and dirt, Tasuki couldn't believe that without warning he was suddenly holding the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

_'Miaka...!' _he thought in a rush of emotion, his eyes which still stung from the smoke hanging in the air around them filling with tears.

'_She's really here!'_

"Mmm...Tasuki...?" she murmured groggily, her expression confused and strained.

Tasuki's heart skipped. It had been so long since he'd heard her say his name! He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and never let go again, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to get her out of here now before--

"Genrou!"

A large, heavy built man called out to him as he rode up, his horse skidding to a halt and sending fresh dirt sailing into the air.

"Kouji! Get Miaka out of here! Tell the men to head for the woods! We'll re-group at the pass!" Tasuki yelled, his voice barely audible above the sounds of battle raging around them.

Kouji nodded and reached out for the Priestess; but she held firm to Tasuki.

"No.. I'm not leaving you!" she protested with more force than Tasuki had expected, judging from her disoriented condition.

He pulled her upright, guiding her towards Kouji.

"I'm not askin'! Now go--!"

"Look out!" Kouji cried, but it was too late. An explosion had rocked the earth not twenty feet from where they were, the force sending both Tasuki and Miaka flying forwards. Tasuki managed to grab her as they went, his back shielding her from the heat of the blast. Smoke and debris rained down on them, and Tasuki heard Kouji yelling at the men to retreat.

Coughing violently, Tasuki gathered the Priestess in his arms and headed for the shelter of the trees. As soon as they were camouflaged within the spiky arms of the tall pines, he took her by the shoulders and checked her for injuries. His hands skimmed her arms, his keen eyes absorbing her dirt stained skin. He noted she still wore the simple gold chain and butterfly pendant she always had-- the sight made his breath catch in his chest.

_God, he had missed her!_

Trying to focus on the task at hand, Tasuki's eyes roamed down her torso, where her clothing was stained, and stretched over her stomach...

Tasuki's heart skipped painfully in his chest.

His hand gently flexed over her round belly as if it were made of the most fragile glass, his vision blurring as he felt an overwhelming mixture of joy and misery. For an instant, Tasuki wished with every fiber of his being that _he _were in Taka's place.

Miaka's moan snapped the world back into focus.

"Miaka!" he cried when she said nothing and slumped against him.

"Baka!" he cursed, sick with worry. _Why hadn't she listened to him? And in her condition? She was still as damned stubborn as he remembered! _Tasuki hoisted her up carefully into his arms again. He felt the wound he had sustained from an arrow pull open, and blood seep through the tunic he wore beneath his armor, but he felt numb. His mind focused utterly on getting her to safety, he sped through the dense woods, the cries and shouts growing dimmer and dimmer. When they had reached a deeper part of the wood, Tasuki slowed to a stop. His chest heaving he leant on a nearby tree, looking down into the face of the woman whom he remembered so vividly in his dreams.

Her cheeks were beginning to gain some of their natural color again, and slowly she opened the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. It was the most welcome sight he'd seen in a long time and he rested his head against the tree for a moment in relief.

"_You_ almost got us killed... so don't say... I kidnapped you this time," Tasuki panted with the ghost of a grin. Miaka opened her dry lips, but couldn't reply. The world spun dizzyingly. Then, she felt warm lips brushing against her temple. She could have sworn she felt them again on her cheek, but she couldn't be sure. Wishing she could get her bearings, Miaka turned her head just in time to see it-- a soldier coming towards them, his red armor glinting in the sun.

'_An Imperial Soldier of Konan,'_ Miaka realized through the fog that soaked her mind.

_'Maybe they knew I was coming, and he will take us to the Emperor...' _but her thoughts were silenced by the sound of a sword singing as it was unsheathed.

"Do not try to run!" the soldier called out, bringing up his curved blade and pointing it at them.

Tasuki's keen hearing picked up the sound of an bow being drawn back from somewhere to his left.

_Shit! Were they surrounded? _His gaze flickered around the thick trees, picking out a second soldier with a bow and arrow hidden just behind the younger one. Slowly, Tasuki relinquished the grip he'd formed on the hilt of his hip dagger, and drew his hands to his sides so both soldiers could see he was holding no weapon.

"You're just a kid. Why don't you go home. This doesn't have to involve you." Tasuki said, his voice hoarse from over use but kind.

"No!" the young soldier shouted urgently. Miaka could see his sword was trembling in his hands.

"I have my orders from the Emperor himself! Give me the Priestess, or you will die where you stand!"

'_Me...? They want me?' _Miaka thought with a twinge of panic.

Tasuki's face darkened.

"If I have to, I will kill you, boy." he growled warningly, subtly covering Miaka's hand with his and guiding it to his hips. Miaka's heart jumped. A hot flush spread across her cheeks, but she made no noise. Then, she felt it-- a hole in the fabric of his tunic, hidden between the slats of his armor. Miaka slid her hand inside and felt something papery meet her fingertips.

"You've had the opportunity to kill us," Tasuki was saying to the soldier, his eyes never leaving the boy's.

"Why don't you take it?"

Suddenly, Miaka understood. Tasuki wasn't simply goading the soldier, he was stalling for time and telling her to take whatever it was she had hold of in his pocket.

Drawing her hand out swiftly, the papers clutched in her fingers Miaka heard Tasuki's voice reverberate in her ears as he yelled something in a familiar language.

Instantly, the sound of blood curdling howls erupted into the wood, echoing in the air hauntingly. In the midst of snapping jaws and ravenous growls, Miaka saw the boy drop his sword in terror as a pack of enormous wolves ran straight for his throat.

Within the span of a heartbeat she was lifted into the air as Tasuki pulled her behind him in one fluid motion. She leaned against his back, her cheek resting against the smooth solid surface of his armor. Raising her head, she saw through bleary eyes as a second soldier emerged from the dense pines, a bow and arrow raised.

"Long live the Emperor!" the soldier cried, his bow drawn back.

Miaka felt Tasuki's muscles constrict and the soldier fell to his knees, dropping his bow, a dagger buried deep in his throat. Miaka's eyes widened, a hot flash of horror coursing through her veins.

"Tasuki...! What's happening-!" Miaka cried, unable to formulate words for the horrible sight she'd just witnessed. Instead of giving her an answer, Tasuki scooped her up into his arms again. The younger soldier had fled, the pack of illusionary wolves pounding after him and disappearing from sight.

"We have to make it to the pass!" Tasuki grunted as he hoisted Miaka up again.

"But--!"

"Just keep quiet and hold onto me!"

Miaka should have listened, for in an instant they were moving so quickly that she had to grab onto his longish braid to right herself.

Tasuki winced, trying to keep his eyes on the path he was forging. Pain shot through his skull, as Miaka used his braid like a guiding rudder.

'_She's nothin' but trouble...' _he thought, a mantra he had used frequently in the past eight years.

But his heart knew better. The longer he held her, the more it became blazingly apparent that her troubles were _his _troubles by choice. And now that he knew she was expecting a baby, he would make sure she got home safely as soon as possible. Steeling himself against the pain and swirling desire to drop her and kiss her again as he'd done not moments before, Tasuki sped towards the only safe haven he knew was close by. Making a veer to the left, Tasuki heard a frightened cry, and winced as his braid got another tugging.

'_I missed you too, Miaka-baka...' _

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yui? Yui, are you okay? Where's Miaka?"

Yui's hands were still trembling.

"She...she went back into the book," she said in a hushed voice as she made her way out of Tokyo International Airport.

"WHAT?"

She could hear scuffling on the other end of her cel phone, and then Tetsuya's voice came on the line.

"Yui, where are you? Do you have it?"

"Yeah, I have it. I'm right outside baggage claim 4."

"We're almost there. Hang on."

Yui snapped her phone shut. She drew her purse up to her chest, hugging it and the book within. She had been reading it ever since the plane took off, and the last lines that had appeared as a bright red brand on the white pages:

_The celestial Warrior Tasuki defended the Priestess from her enemy, slaying him. _

_With the howls of the sacred wolves of Mt. Reikaku still ringing in the air, the warrior took his Priestess to the safety of the Cave of Seven Souls..._

_'Enemy...!' _Yui had thought to herself in alarm.

_'Since when did the Imperial Army of Konan turn against Miaka...?'_

She had waited for more lines to reveal themselves, but so far none had.

With a screeching of tires, a blue Toyota Accord pulled up to the curb and stopped abruptly. The door swung open and Keisuke poked his head out, wearing large black sunglasses.

"Quick! Get in!" he hissed, barely waiting until Yui was inside the car before reaching over her to slam the door shut.

"Go!" he urged Tetsuya, who was sitting in the drivers seat munching on a bean cake.

"I missed you, darling." he said with a wink in the rear view mirror at Yui.

Keisuke sank lower in his seat.

"Subtle, Keisuke." Yui said dryly, removing the sunglasses from his face and pulling her seat belt on as the Toyota pulled out from the curb.

She waited until they were safely out of sight of the airport, then reached into her bag and took out the Universe of the Four Gods.

"I can't believe she did it," Keisuke said quietly, looking at the book as if it were a dangerous weapon.

"Read this," Yui said, opening the book and turning to the last page of text.

She read the last lines out loud, and saw Tetsuya frown in the rear view mirror as he kept his gaze trained on the road.

"But I thought the Emperor was Hotohori's _son. _Why would he want to harm Miaka...?"

Yui shuddered slightly at the disturbing thought.

"I have no clue. I've been waiting for more text to appear, but so far nothing."

" 'The cave of Seven Souls'...?" Keisuke read aloud, having gotten over his initial fear in favor of curiosity and concern for his sister. The book was now in his lap as he read the line over.

Yui shook her head.

"I don't remember hearing anything about a cave of any souls when I was in Konan."

"Then perhaps they aren't _in_ Konan," Tetsuya said quietly, thinking aloud.

"But why would the Imperial Army of Konan and Tasuki, a Celestial Warrior be fighting each other in a foreign country?" Yui asked.

An eerie silence permeated the car, each occupant thinking that whatever the reason was, it did not look good.

"Yui...!" Keisuke suddenly gasped, his whole body jerking.

"What is it?" she cried, leaning over to look at the book still clutched in Keisuke's lap.

"It's.. it's writing something!"

Both Yui and Keisuke watched transfixed as a thin wisps of red light appeared on the open page, forming words with startling speed.

"What does it say?" asked Tetsuya, afraid to take his eyes off the traffic but rabid with worry.

Yui, her heart pounding in her throat, began to read.

_As the sky donned the veil of dusk, the Celestial Warrior and his Priestess reached the Cave of Seven Souls. Hidden within its cavern, they had no premonition of the danger that lay in wait for them, or of the cloaked figure who would soon reveal himself as a man of virtue in disguise..._

Yui raised her eyes slowly to meet the frightened glances of both Keisuke and Tetsuya.

Somehow, they had to warn them.

But as the familiar red light lit up the car again, Yui wondered hopelessly if they were already too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chairman of the board of directors for the National Museum of China was sweating profusely. How could this have happened? They had just installed a supposedly 'hack free' security system, not to mention it had cost the government over five million dollars.

"I .. I can assure you, Mr. H'tes that your property will be found as soon as possible."

The tall man looked at the smaller one and stroked his mustache thoughtfully.

"I will not be needing your assistance anymore, chairman." he said in excellent Chinese, although the chairman could pick up traces of an accent that was impossible to place. The chairman had also wondered at the strangeness of his last name-- a name that was not by any means Chinese. But as the polite business man had provided the proper identification _and _had donated a very large sum to the Museum, so no one had questioned his familial claims any further. According to the scant information the chairman's assistants were able to gather, the son of the best curator the National museum had ever known had been a student studying in Cairo for the past five years before his father's death. The chairman guessed that the son had taken an Egyptian name for some personal reason. His inquiries as to what the son's activities were during his years away from China ceased however when it became clear that they were gaining a very wealthy, very influential donor to help fund the museums pursuits.

"My father's discovery is safe, for the time being. Now, it is only a matter of getting it back."

The chairman felt a rush of relief and dread at once.

"Then, you know where it has been taken?"

Mr. H'tes smiled, although the gesture made the chairman more nervous than ever.

"Indeed, I have." he said pleasantly.

The chairman fumbled over his thoughts, each one of which made him more and more sure that despite the business man's politeness, he was in deep trouble.

"Ooh? And where is it you're going to get it back?" he asked, desperate to glean any information he could that might help his situation.

Mr. H'tes inclined his head.

"Japan." he said.

**TBC...!**

A/N: Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed! I really appreciate any feedback you give! I'm busy writing chapter six and editing chapter five, so hopefully they should be out within the next week or so. Thanks again, and have a great week!


	6. Fireworks In The Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own FY, it and all characters therein belong to Yu Watase.

Chapter Five: Fireworks In The Cave of Seven Souls

_A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen. _

- Edward de Bono

-------------------------------------------------------

Miaka was dreaming.

She was quite surprised to find herself in a dream, seeing as she had been rushing through a strange wood at break neck speed not moments before. It was the warmth of Tasuki's arms and body as he pressed her close that soothed her, and soon she was lulled into an exhausted sleep.

Her dream had begun as a nightmare; that strange mustached man she'd seen at the airport was chasing her down a deserted corridor, the light of thousands of torches lighting her way. Then suddenly, arms which seemed to spring out from the shadows pulled her head long into a memory.

It was eight years ago.

Miaka was in a chamber within Konan palace, soft light filtering in through the slatted windows and the songs of birds floating in on a jasmine scented breeze. Surrounded by beauty, Miaka lay on her bed and wept. She wept because she could think of nothing else to do; Tamahome was gone. The urge to brave the unknown and find him swelled up inside her, but was quickly quashed by the notion that it would be far too dangerous. Her Seishi would follow, and she already felt guilty enough for all the trouble she'd caused them. Fresh tears overtook her sight as she gazed numbly at the patches of clear, crystal blue sky that she could see out the window.

She hadn't left her room for hours, partly because she wanted to be alone but also partly because she didn't want to run into one particularly loud, abrasive Seishi. A Seishi whom until very recently denied being one all together. Miaka's stomach gave a flip as she remembered the way in which his amber eyes had gazed piercingly into hers.

'_I am Tasuki. I didn't tell you because until now, I had no intention of bein' your servant.' _

He had then drawn back his sleeve, and she had gasped as she saw the bright red character 'wing' burning on his forearm, branding him a Seishi, a guardian of the Priestess of Suzaku.

She later found out that Genrou-- no, Tasuki didn't even worship Suzaku as his fellow Seishi did. His brash and sometimes uncontrollable temper did not endear him to them either, and Miaka often caught him gazing in a rare moment of silence in the direction of the mountains. She'd felt pity for him, but dared not express it too openly-- Tasuki was above all other things proud. It made her feel distinctly uncomfortable around him, never knowing what might happen, and feeling as though she always said the wrong things.

And they had still not spoken about the incident when he had almost...

Miaka wiped her eyes, her cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden.

Had he tried to kiss her?

Looking back, now she wasn't sure. It had all happened so quickly...

She closed her eyes, conjuring up the memory of when she had been sprawled on the cabin floor. She remembered his eyes more than his mouth. She had seen his kiss within his gaze. Then, like a bolt of lightening suddenly illuminating a black sky she felt it...

The way his lips had given hers the slightest brush of warm contact.

_Knock, knock. _

Miaka jumped, startled out of her reverie and toppling off the bed as she managed to call out "C-come in!"

The door opened a crack.

Miaka sat bolt upright on the floor, her expression showing first confusion and then amusement as a large bowl of peaches seemed to hover mid-air in the doorway by themselves.

A deep, official sounding voice echoed in the room.

"We, the Royal peaches of the Third Saihitei of Konan, keepers of the juicy middles, do humbly request an audience with the most auspicious Priestess of Soo-zah-koo."

Miaka giggled, wiping her wet eyes.

Apparently encouraged, the peaches drifted a little further into the room, allowing Miaka to see the hand supporting the bowl.

"We peaches have heard from a most brave and clever warrior of Mt. Reikaku that the Priestess is partial to us--"

Miaka giggled louder, nodding her head and saying with delight "She is, she is! Please do come in, Oh worthy peaches!"

Tasuki, grinning from ear to ear pushed the door open and strode into the room. He stopped just before her, the peach bowl between his hands and gazed down at her. There was an awkward pause, and then he spoke with a husky edge to his voice.

"We were all just thinkin'... 'bout how we were going to get you out of your room sometime this dynasty-- when I thought perhaps you'd enjoy somethin' that can't run away."

Miaka caught a flicker of concern flash across his face as he realized the insensitiveness of his joke, for she knew he was referring to Tamahome.

"_He never thinks before he makes an ass of himself!" _she remembered Nuriko complaining.

Yet she was not angry at his clumsy attempt at conversation. Quite the opposite, she was feeling better than she had in days. The thought that perhaps he did not hold any grudge against her made her beam. Miaka looked up into his face, admiring not for the first time the way his features were so expressive.

Right now he was looking distinctly shy the way he swayed the peach bowl from side to side in his palms, and shifted his feet. Miaka immediately felt a barrier drop between them. '_Perhaps all his teasing and grumpiness is just because he's nervous too...' _she thought, the realization causing a genuine smile to reach her lips for the first time in days.

"I'd love one. Why don't you join me?"

The words were out of her mouth before she'd had time to consider them. '_I don't want to seem too pushy!'_

Tasuki however looked immensely pleased, the tension breaking instantly. To her surprise he plopped himself down on the floor next to her, placing the peach bowl in front of them. His eyes twinkled as he picked one from the bowl and then held it up before her, as if offering her a prized jewel.

"Where did you get these...?" Miaka asked, touched that he'd remembered her saying how much she liked them.

Tasuki arched an eyebrow and squinted into the distance, as if contemplating whether or not to tell her. Then, a slow deliberate grin formed on his lips.

"The Royal Orchards." he stated casually, catching Miaka's hand and closing her fingers around the peach before she could protest. Miaka felt her cheeks flush, and laughed as he gave her a conspiratorial look.

"Ooh, but are we allowed to just take--" she began.

"Shhpt!" Tasuki silenced, bringing his other hand to her lips.

"If you don't say it, its not a sin!'

Miaka tried to give him a wry look, but had some difficulty due to the fact that his fingers were still pressed to her lips.

"I fink--" she started, then began to speak normally as Tasuki dropped his finger from her lips "...I think you've been misinterpreting Chichiri-san's proverbs."

Tasuki scoffed.

"What's there to interpret? Sit on a log, think some. Sit on a bigger log, think some more. That's why I'm glad _I'm_ not a monk. What do you _do_ when you're done thinkin'?"

Miaka felt herself smile, holding up her peach so as to hide her giggle.

"And what about a bandit? Steal some gold, drink sake. Steal some more gold, drink lots of sake!" she said half-laughing at the scandalized look on Tasuki's face.

"You forgot the singing," he said with dignity, waiting until she had taken a large mouthful of peach before tasting his own.

"But you can't just drink sake and sing forever," she said conversationally, not wanting to sound as if she were prying, but too curious at his unexpected easiness.

"There must be something you want to do when you grow up!"

Tasuki, chewing on his peach looked at her bemusedly.

"I _am _grown up!" he said proudly although Miaka knew him to be her age exactly; fifteen.

"Besides, I don't want to plan anythin'. Makes life more fun!"

Miaka chewed thoughtfully.

"But don't you want to plan _some_ things? Like, having job and a family someday?"

Tasuki seemed to consider her words, frowning slightly.

"I've never been much to anyone. All I have is Mt. Reikaku. But if I did want all those things someday-- and I don't-- I'd do 'em right, not like my ol' man."

He spoke these last words quietly with his gaze trained on the floor, his long jade earrings chiming together as they swayed. Miaka was silent, wanting to tell him that she understood what it was like to want to be better than a father she barely knew. Instead, she reached up and caught his jade earring gently between her fingers.

It had been an unstoppable impulse, and to make matters worse she couldn't help but think out loud: "These are so beautiful. They remind me of the jade earrings my granma used to wear..." Miaka blanched. _Had she just said that? _

"Not that they look like that on you-- I mean, your not my granma..." she backtracked hopelessly.

Tasuki's face went very red.

Miaka hardly had time to realize that the bright red blotches appearing on Tasuki's cheeks were not from anger, but laughter. His laugh was easy and roaring, and exploded into the lazy quietness of the chamber. Birds that had been twittering and fluttering about outside the window flew in a panic from their branches.

"Your granma had good taste! Don't suppose she'd consider a trade, ne?"

Miaka laughed, shaking her head.

"Not her favorite earrings, but she might loan you her matching lipstick!" she teased.

Tasuki gave her a puzzled look.

"Lip-stick...? What's that, some kind of weapon? My sisters used to whack me with sticks all the time, but the sticks never matched their earrings."

Miaka only laughed harder at his innocent question, her mouthful of peach too juicy to contain as a little dribbled onto her lip.

Without warning, Tasuki leaned in close to her and wiped it away with his fingertip.

She stared, transfixed and too embarrassed to move as Tasuki's gaze flickered from her eyes, to her lips.

'_Just like before... in the cabin...'_ Miaka thought, her stomach tossing and flipping as his warm breath fanned her cheeks...

"Miaka..."

A voice was calling to her now, a voice that seemed displaced. It was rough, hoarse and extremely anxious sounding.

"Miaka...!"

She was waking up, the memory slipping into the dark recesses of her mind again where it could be protected from the glaring light of reality. Suddenly, her eye lids were opening and a blurry face swam above her.

"You stole Hotohori-sama's peaches..." Miaka said weakly, her throat dry and parched. Tasuki arched his eyebrow, but unlike his younger self he did not look roguish as much as utterly confused.

"I-- what...?"

"It was a sin, but I love you for it. Thank you..."

Tasuki felt his jaw hit the floor with a deafening clang.

Had she bumped her head during their escape?

Her eyes drifted shut and opened reflexively, and as Tasuki lifted her gently and brought her closer to the fire he'd created without benefit of his tessen, he realized she was still half asleep.

'_Must be a baby thing...' _he thought with a doubtful glance at her tummy, trying with all his might to dispel the euphoric feeling that had spread throughout his body when she'd said 'I love you'. But his musings were cut short. After assuming that she was still in the throws of sleep, it was quite a surprise to find himself almost knocked onto his back as soft arms and legs collided with him. Miaka buried her head in his chest, and felt his arms wrap around her hesitantly. Within the tangle of arms and legs Tasuki managed to surface, but was immediately met with blazing green eyes and a torrent of questions.

"Tasuki! What's going on? Who were those soldiers, and why were they wearing the Imperial crest of _Konan?_ Where's Chichiri-san? Suzaku must have brought me back to find out what's going on! Ooh, Tasuki I did it! I was so worried that I'd never see--Ooopmh!" she cried out in surprise as she was lifted into the air. Flailing, Miaka looked up into the face of her Seishi. What she saw made her thoughts grind to a halt, and her heart thump heavily within her chest.

_This _Tasuki was very different from the young Tasuki in her memories.

This Tasuki's face was much darker from being out in the harsh sun. Even darker stubble covered his cheeks and chin. She could barely make out the subtle but familiar cleft of his chin now. His face looked harder, as if a sculptor had chiseled all his recognizable features into sharper, more severe ones. Her heart skipped nervously, as if she were in the presence of man she'd never met before. A man who was cradling her in his arms protectively.

"Sit." he commanded as he set her down carefully in front of the fire. Something fuzzy to the touch was placed in her hand.

It was a peach.

"Eat." he said sternly, watching her with a piercing gaze that made eating the last thing Miaka wished to do. Her heart in her throat Miaka swallowed heavily, feeling distinctly uncomfortable with being stared at so openly. Surely, this dirt stained man was not Genrou, not Tasuki! But even as the thought popped into her mind, it was broken like a soap bubble.

His eyes...

They were the eyes of the boy she'd known. They looked sadder, and a little less cocky but they were his.

The firelight flickered across his face, casting shadows that made him seem even more tired. With a start, Miaka realized that he looked like he was in his late thirties. '_That much time has passed since I was last here?' _she thought shocked and afraid that even though it had been a matter of months since the book had been taken from her, in the book years had passed. Perhaps she was too late to help anyone. "We have to get to Konan palace!" Miaka said suddenly, standing and brandishing the peach in her hand as if it were a mighty sword.

Tasuki continued to gaze at her, his expression unfathomable. Then, he stood and strode towards her. Miaka felt the urge to back up quickly, but stood rooted to the spot. He had always been a little taller than she was, but now he towered over her five foot four inches. Miaka stared up at him defiantly as he placed his large hands on her shoulders and pressed down ever so slightly. His finger tips pressed into her muscles in not an unpleasant way, but she gasped as her body folded back down instantly. It was as if he had swiped her legs out from under her, and Miaka found her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Not understanding what he'd just done to her, but knowing it had been completely unfair, Miaka watched with growing frustration as he calmly returned to his place by the fire.

"We have to--" she began, but was cut off by his gruff voice. It was much deeper than she remembered it being.

"The only place _you're _goin' is home to your family." he said sternly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Home? I can't go home! Suzaku brought me here for a purpose, I know he did--"

"This is not a choice, Mi-chan. You're going home. Why the hell anyone would call you back here while you're in your condition..." he trailed off, his face darkening with anger. Miaka blinked. _My condition...? _Since when did Tasuki give _her _orders? And why did he keep staring at her like that...!

"I'm glad I got to see you though." he said into the fire, his face softening.

"I've heard women talk 'bout how they're all supposed to glow or somethin'. I never believed it.. until I saw you again." his voice was gentler, and his eyes looked up from the fire to roam over her face... and fall on her mouth. Immediately, he seemed to come back to himself and in a manner that suggested he was embarrassed, he added gruffly "Where the hell is Taka? He shouldn't be lettin' you out of his sight--"

Miaka's hands suddenly flew to her stomach. She had completely forgotten about the pillow taped to her back! Mortified, she watched as Tasuki focused an expectant gaze on her. "Tasuki, there's been a mistake, I'm not--"

"Staying here, you're damned right!' Tasuki shot back, suddenly angry again. Miaka felt her own temper flare. _He hasn't changed a bit! He's still as hot-blooded as ever!_

Standing, Miaka ignored Tasuki's words of protest. With her head held high, she began to un-button the now stained mauve suit jacket. She was too angry to see Tasuki's eyes grow wide, or note the way his mouth opened but no sound came. Tossing the jacket onto the floor, she pulled up her camisole just enough to pull out the pillow, the remnants of the tape that held it tearing away from her skin. It stung, but she didn't care.

Tasuki stared at her, not comprehending what he'd just witnessed due to the fact that he was still getting over the shock of her sudden removal of clothing. The blood was pounding in his veins, as Miaka dropped her 'belly' onto the floor.

"See?" she said gently, hoping he would not begin to ask questions, such as _why _she had had a pillow stuffed under her shirt. To her surprise, he seemed at a rare loss for words. It was then Miaka realized she was standing with her sheer camisole pulled up around her midriff, exposing her extremely _un-_pregnant belly. She lowered the camisole slowly, her cheeks burning and tried to look non-plussed.

"I'm not pregnant, Tasuki. I never have been...I mean, I haven't..."

'_She's not carrying Taka's baby...' _Tasuki didn't know whether to feel disappointed or immensely relieved. Either way, he felt ashamed and guilty for wishing that Taka and Miaka would not have children. Taka was his friend after all and Miaka was...

Tasuki gave a sudden wince as he felt the wound on his chest burn white hot with pain. His vision became blurred. Trying to focus, he felt his limbs growing weak from loss of blood. Suddenly, he felt warm, soft hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Tasuki..?" Miaka exclaimed, her eyes wide with panic.

Tasuki couldn't speak. With a grunt, he felt his strength give way and his vision slip into blackness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no!" Yui gasped as she read the last line, the words a red blur as tears sprang to her eyes. Tetsuya was by her side in an instant.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he took the book from her lap.

"What is it?" Keisuke asked wildly, cradling the phone to his ear as he came out of the kitchen.

Tetsuya raised his other hand to calm his friend.

"Mi-chan's okay. Its Tasuki. He was wounded in the battle before and..."

"Is he okay?" Keisuke asked, concern written on his face as he hung up the phone and came to sit beside Tetsuya. He took the book and lay it across his lap, scanning the lines.

"We don't know," Yui said hoarsely, her head resting on Tetsuya's chest. She had been fighting tears ever since they had arrived back at Keisuke's apartment. Yui knew that if only she had held onto Miaka, perhaps they might have gone back together. Even though the thought terrified her, it was still better than sitting around helplessly waiting to discover what would happen next. Rain pounded against the windows of the apartment, and Yui wondered if perhaps the same storm that had raged in Hong-Kong had followed her home.

"_The Celestial warrior's wound was severe, and as the Priestess tended it there unfolded a great energy which swelled within the cave's ancient walls..." _Keisuke read quietly, his brow furrowed.

"Great energy? What does that mean?"

Yui shook her head.

"Knowing _this _book, nothing cute and fuzzy."

Tetsuya wiped Yui's tears from her cheeks gently. "We all forget that Miaka is a strong warrior too. And what about that stranger who's supposed to appear, the one who's full of virtue?"

"But who's in disguise," Keisuke added, staring at the pages and wondering when the next lines would appear. He hated having to wait like this!

"Wait..." Yui said, her wet eyes bright with sudden understanding. "What if the book is giving us clues?"

"You mean, like a code?" Tetsuya asked.

"Kind of..." Yui said, rising from Tetsuya's comforting arms.

"The book almost reads like a riddle sometimes," she said, holding out her hands for Keisuke to give it back to her.

"All we have to do is figure out the riddle, and we should be able to guess what's going to happen next."

"So.. how do we know what's a riddle, and what's ye olde ancient Chinese-speak?" Tetsuya asked, intrigued by Yui's idea. He was also mesmerized by the way she glowed when she was onto a lead.

At first, Yui didn't answer. She just read the lines she'd already seen over and over again.

'_A man of virtue ...in disguise...disguise...a costume? A costume ...a mask-!' _

"I know who it is!" Yui said, startling both Keisuke and Tetsuya. But before she could explain, her face blazed with the reflected red light that signaled more of the story was about to be written.

"What does it say?" asked Tetsuya cautiously, when Yui still hadn't looked up.

_...As the Priestess tended her warriors wounds, her family read on with increasing unease..._

"Wait-- 'family'? We're in the book too?" Keisuke said in disbelief. Yui didn't answer, but continued, her voice shaking slightly.

_...for as they read on, they were unaware of the dangerous shadow that was moving ever closer to reclaim what his master would stop at nothing to control. The tree of fortune was set against them, and within three chimes, their enemy would be upon them..._

They were all silent as Yui looked up at Tetsuya, her gaze fearful.

Then, a loud sharp chiming cut through the silence that hung in the apartment.

Keisuke looked at the portable phone as if it were a volatile creature, and slowly picking it up on the third ring, managed to say "...Yes?"

"Mr. Yuuki, I presume." a soft, polite voice asked.

Keisuke rose somewhat shakily, avoiding Tetsuya and Yui's worried gazes.

"Who is this..?" Keisuke asked, his mind racing. There was a pause, in which Keisuke could have sworn he heard a soft chuckle.

"Come come now, Mr. Yuuki. Do not tell me you thought you and your friends could steal my property without facing the consequences of your actions."

Keisuke felt his heart skip.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Keisuke asked, his voice laced with anger. He had a very good idea that _this _was the business man who had first threatened to call the police if Miaka didn't give up the book. The voice on the other end of the phone was calm, and silky.

"My name is H'tes. I would have thought by now that would be obvious. What is not so obvious to you perhaps is how you intend to get your sister out of the Universe of the Four Gods..._alive."_

Wordlessly, Tetsuya opened up his laptop and began to tap on the keys.

"There is no need to run a trace on this call, Mr. Yuuki. I am not far from you. In fact, I was about to pay you a visit. I trust you will have the book ready for me when I arrive? I would hate for there to be any..." the voice paused, as if perusing an inventory of words so as to pick the just right one. "...un-pleasantness."

Keisuke's grip on the phone was turning his knuckles white.

"I won't give it to you. And if you try and take it I'll--"

"Mr. Yuuki, please understand my position." the voice interrupted swiftly.

"I am the only who possesses the fore knowledge to help your sister. You see, I know what force threatens the world your sister is so intent on protecting. If you should decide to cooperate, I could ..assist you."

Keisuke glanced at Yui and Tetsuya.

"Thanks, but I'll figure that out for myself. You're not getting the book, and if you ever call this number again..."

"Your sister has no concept of what she has begun," the voice said darkly, a hint of anger breaking its polite surface for the first time. "And if you have any concern for her well being, you will give me the book ...now."

Keisuke hung up the phone, but had no time to explain to Yui and Tetsuya what had just occurred because something interrupted him.

It was a loud knock on the door.

**TBC...!**

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! To be honest, I'm just happy to be writing again-- and the way you all have been so nice I couldn't ask for more! Holds out her arms for Kristall, vegetas-mate2 and KittyLynne Group Hug! Thank you all so much for being so sweet and reviewing each chapter. I finished writing this chapter today, so the next few chapters will be coming soon!

PS: Regarding the random Bono quote I used at the beginning of the chapter, I thought it tied in with the fact that in Miaka and Tasuki's past when they were still teenagers, they seemed to be 'almost' in love, or almost kissing. I thought it said something about how cosmically Miaka and Tasuki would seem to be always missing each other. Its a perpetual 'what if' situation...I think that's why I always liked exploring them as a couple!


	7. The Virtuous Man

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, or any characters therein. They all belong to Yu Watase. Sorry about the chapter format, I had to upload this chapter using Word Pad so I had to manually go through it and change the format... eeep. Anywhos, hope you enjoy it! Please review! Ooh! And I am starting to work on a Hotohori/Miaka fic as well! Watching the FY episodes again have inspired me!

Dedication: This chapter is for my sister, who always reads my babblings and gives me hope for the future.

Chapter Seven: The Virtuous Man

_To know the road ahead, ask those coming back._

- Chinese Proverb

------------------------------------------------------------

Tasuki covered Miaka's hands with his, trying to push them away. "Stop your fussin'...I'm fine." he managed gruffly, even as he tried to rise but swayed weakly. Miaka grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back down firmly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" she asked angrily, her hands shaking with worry as she fumbled to undo the leather ties that held up his breast plate. Tasuki raised his eyebrows; it was quite a shock to see this unusually brusque side of Miaka. It also made him appreciate how much she still reminded him of the energetic girl she had been. "I was... just thinkin'.." Tasuki said with a lazy grin, watching her as she untied his armor. "Well stop it, and save your strength!" Miaka countered in a gentler tone, slipping off the slats of red metal and leather. As she did, she noticed for the first time the small jade beads woven into the leather.

With a start, she recognized them.

They were indicative of rank, and suggested that Tasuki was not only a member of the cavalry, but an officer as well. Hotohori had made a point to show her all the suits of armor worn by his ancestors, and she had never forgotten the lessons he'd taught her. "_Jade worn over the heart denotes a great honor. It is only a Shogun...a General's privilege..."_ she remembered Hotohori explaining as they had walked together through the royal ancestral tombs. '_Tasuki.. is a General...!_' Miaka thought with a mixture of awe. _'No wonder he looks so tired..._' she reflected as she slipped off the oppressive plating. Miaka contained a breath of horror as she saw that his tunic was soaked with blood. Realizing that it might make the bleeding worse if he had to sit up, her mind raced o find another way to get his tunic off. _'His boot! He always used to carry a knife in his boot!'_

Still dizzy from the shock of the past few minutes, Miaka slid down towards his feet, slipping her hand inside the back of his left boot. Sure enough, he still wore it where she remembered. He continued to watch her with mild amusement, but his face was becoming increasingly pale. Miaka's heart jumped in alarm when she saw his eye lids begin to drift shut groggily. "What were you thinking about?" she asked, trying to keep him alert and conscious. Tasuki's face relaxed, and a dreamy glimmer burned within his eyes. "I was thinkin' 'bout Hotohori's peaches..." he said reverently, his words beginning to slur. Miaka paused in her ministrations. _'How could he possibly have known that I was just thinking about the very same thing? It must be a coincidence...'_

"Do you remember, Mi-chan...?" Tasuki continued, interrupting her unnerving thoughts. "You were sad 'cause Tamahome was gone," he said darkly, his face contorting with anger for a moment as he gazed at Miaka's hands which were now moving the dagger beneath his tunic. "I would 'ave killed him myself, if I hadn't thought you would 've killed _me_ first," he laughed croakily, wincing and clutching at his chest as the movements caused his wound to twinge. "Oi--what're you gonna do with my knife...?" he asked dazedly, and Miaka picked up a hint of apprehension in his voice. "I'm going to take your shirt off," Miaka said with determination, her gaze focused on her task as she gripped the knife.

Despite his pallid complexion, Tasuki's eyes sparkled mischievously and his mouth broke into a grin. "If I'da known gettin' hit by an arrow was what it took for you t'want t'take my shirt off, I'd 'ave done it more often." Miaka fixed him with a stern look, and tore his tunic up the middle with the knife. Tasuki's breathing quickened; a reaction that had nothing to do with the pain. "Lie back Romeo," she teased gently, peeling the tunic back carefully from his skin. Tasuki hissed slightly as the fabric stuck to his skin, a mixture of blood and sweat acting like glue. He lay back in a rare moment of obedience, his gaze traveling to the dark muddy ceiling of the cave.

In the silence, he could hear drops of water echo as they hit the moist floor. His eyes drifted shut as he felt her fingertips graze the flesh of his ribs, just below where the arrow had hit. Ever since he had kissed her forehead back in the woods there had been a burning need building within his body, and he clenched his fists tight to control the urges that raced through his brain. '_She belongs to Taka. She's not yours, and never was_...' he repeated within his mind over and over. Yet something within his heart had shifted, and refused to stop the rush of words now forming on his dry lips. "Do you remember all those years ago, when I brought you peaches? You were.. so small. You cried a lot. I hated seeing you cry...Nuriko ..said if I went into your room, I'd only make things worse..." Miaka only half listened to his voice, which had become thick with the accent he had been so teased about by the other Suzaku Seishi. _'He must be losing his inhibitions,'_ Miaka thought with worry. She knew from the first aid classes she'd taken many summers ago that loss of blood had almost the same effect on the body as being inebriated.

Miaka felt sweat break out on her forehead as she surveyed his wound. To her immense relief, the bleeding seemed to have stopped. There was no arrow debris to be found, but the flesh left around the wound made her wonder if he had ripped it out himself. She winced at the thought. Then, she let her eyes roam across his bare torso-- and was shocked at what she saw. His skin was a mass of old scars and red marks that spoke of a man who bore the brunt of too many weapons and attacks.  
'_What have you been through in these past months?'_ she thought. Tears blurred her vision as she realized that due to the time discrepancy between her world and the book, she was not looking at a months worth of scars, but years worth.

"You didn't make things worse," she answered softly, gathering up her mauve jacket and slicing through the fabric with the knife to make binding strips. "You made me feel better than I had in days...better than Taka ever--" but she stopped, a mixture of guilt and freedom surging through her. Tasuki was looking at her with an odd expression, as if he were looking at a picture of her, instead of flesh and blood. "You could always make me laugh," Miaka said quickly, smiling through her tears and taking the water flask off his hip to douse the strips in cool water. Gently she washed away the blood around his wound careful not to disturb it and cause it to bleed again. Her brow furrowed in concentration, she didn't notice when Tasuki caught a wayward curl of her hair between his fingers. He let it go as she blew a sigh past her lips. "This wound will need stitches," she said, glancing up at him. "I can bind it, but if we don't get you to a doctor soon it may start bleeding again...Tasuki?" Miaka said in alarm, placing a hand on his forehead.

His skin was as cold as ice, yet sweat dampened his temples. Miaka knew she had to get his body temperature back up, and fast.

Quickly, she shed her camisole so that only she was clad only in her under blouse. Goosebumps erupted along her bare arms and her teeth chattered from a mixture of cold and nerves as she settled down beside the much bigger bandit. Wrapping her arms around him as she lay down, Miaka began to rub his arms, back and shoulders. "Tasuki, you have to stay awake," she said as calmly as she could manage, worried when she felt no response. She pulled back to look at him and found his eyes were still closed. "Tasuki, do you remember the time you stole Chichiri's shrinking potion?" She waited for a response, her heart pounding in her throat. Then, she felt his arms slowly wrap around her. Miaka began to rub them, feeling the cold begin to recede from his skin. Tasuki sighed, and she could hear his chest wheezing with the effort. Worriedly, she felt his temple again. His skin was slowly returning to its normal temperature, she she kept rubbing his back gently. Suddenly, she felt his hands press gently into her back as his eyes opened slowly; they were dark amber, the color of a burnt sunset.

Trapped within his intense gaze, Miaka tried to calm herself.

_'It's Tasuki...my Tasuki, my Seishi, my friend. The boy who used to catch fireflies with me at the palace. The boy wou would wrestle with me and tug on my ponytails...'_ she chanted silently, but the feel of his body, hard and growing increasingly warm against her made her mind slip into a pool of unanswered questions. Resisting the urge to look away,

Miaka let him watch her. Almost nose to nose, she felt her heart melt as he seemed to consider her for a moment. Then his mouth parted in a familiar, boyish lop-sided grin. "How could I forget? I'm still impressed as hell that Mitsukake was able to run that fast, bein' so ...tiny," he said hoarsely, his voice still thin from loss of blood.

His amber eyes danced with mirth.

Miaka felt laughter bubble up within her chest as the memory of a shrunken, furious Mitsukake chased a surprised, alarmed Tasuki around the palace courtyard. Tasuki at first had laughed his head off as Mitsukake, shrunken to the size of a toddler had waddled after the bandit in an unusual display of fury. Tasuki had become worried though when the tiny Seishi had actually begun to catch up with him, wielding Hotohori's sword all the while. "Nuriko always said he'd never seen you look so terrified," Miaka said as Tasuki gave a hearty laugh that must have strained his tender chest. His whole face seemed to light up, the worry lines that suffused his normally impish features crinkling in the corners of his eyes.

Miaka felt her breath catch; his face held a wild beauty.

Her body tingled with happiness. Lying here, wrapped together and laughing as they used to made her feel as though the changes she saw in him were only ripples on the surface. She caught glimpses of something deeper within his eyes when he looked at her. Something forbidden that refused to remain unseen.

Miaka wondered if he saw it reflected in her own eyes.

She felt his arms squeeze her gently, his smile broadening. "Wha'd he used to call me...? Nuriko, I mean? A boor..." Tasuki said eagerly, his brow furrowing as he tried to recall the insult as though it were a hilarious joke. He hadn't felt this good in years. It had been so long since he'd spoken of his fellow Seishi! So long since he'd been able to look back on those days and feel pride, not apprehension. It made him feel like something worthy; not a criminal. "A depraved, unrefined boor with all the grace of a herd of oxen!" Miaka finished for him in a fine Nuriko-like imitation, lifting her chin into the air in mock haughtiness. "Such lovin' memories," Tasuki sighed, and Miaka laughed softly. They were so close, their noses brushed together innocently. A bolt of fire licked through her, and she parted her lips in an effort to release the knot that tightened within her throat. Somehow, his hand was now resting against her neck, his thumb tracing lightly against her cheek. His eyes were dark, his expression almost demanding.

Unsure of what his gaze meant, Miaka lifted herself from his embrace.

He was very warm now, and as she reached for her shredded jacket she felt her cheeks flush. Suddenly, the urge to tell him just how much she'd thought about these past months came back full force. With carefully gathered restraint and an impish smile, she turned to look back over her shoulder at him. "Mm.. such loving memories of you getting me into trouble!" Tasuki hauled himself up indignantly on his elbows despite Miaka's protests that he should lie still. "You gettin' into trouble! HAH! I always got the short end of the fuckin' lip-stick-- everyone said I was a bad influence on their 'innocent blossom'. _Peh_!"

Miaka felt her cheeks flush.

"...Blossom?" she questioned. Tasuki quirked an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned upwards in a small smile. "Hotohori's exact words, not that I'd argue with him." Miaka's heart twinged at Tasuki's words, the happy memories suddenly making her breath catch as they were replaced with more painful ones. All at once Hotohori's gentle smile and soft voice surrounded her. Memories of his embrace rushed back to her, his eyes always a warm inviting golden. They had been eyes which shone with an irrepressible inner beauty, and a deep sadness. Miaka remembered looking into Boushin's eyes and seeing that same wistful spirit. How much Boushin looked like his father-- so much like Hotohori!

She swallowed the lump that rose in her throat. Tasuki watched her silently, his smile fading. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her how much he missed Hotohori as well- how much he missed all his comrades. But the words never came. Miaka struggled against a wave of tears as she focused on Tasuki's wound. A void ached within her chest at the loss of her friends, and against her will to remain strong she found her gaze rising to meet Tasuki's. His expression made the tears she'd been holding back impossible to control. Wiping a hand across her cheeks, she looked back at him and knew that no words were needed. Together, they grieved silently for their friends. Reaching out, Miaka placed her hand ontop of his. Tasuki felt his spirit soar far above his broken body. Her touch was like a healing balm, that soothed his frayed mind. After living all these years with nightmares he couldn't rid himself of, having her near was a gift from Suzaku himself. Somehow, even in a dark dank cave, just being with Miaka was enough to make him sure that his fellow warriors were with them too.

"I'm so glad your alright, Tasuki..." Miaka said softly, pressing her hand against his. Tasuki felt his body stiffen, and his heart begin to race. "When I saw you in that battle..." she stopped, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. "I was so scared I'd lose you..." Tasuki's hand squeezed hers back, so tightly that she opened her eyes to look at him in concern. He was looking at her with such fierceness, it made her draw back slightly. "You haven't lost them, Miaka. They're still here with you. Don't worry about me. I'll die before I let anythin' happen to you." Miaka felt ice curl around her heart; the nightmare in which Tasuki, bathed in blood in the heat of battle swam before her eyes. He had died in that dream.

She'd seen it happen.

But it was just a dream... and he was with her now, his warm hand still gripping hers as if to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. His hand... It was making her feel hot, and suddenly very aware of how close they were. Unable to sit still anymore under his heated gaze and knowing that she had to get his wound bound tightly, Miaka slipped her hand from his and shifted to kneel behind his head, resting her hands on his shoulders. Wanting to avoid his heated gaze and knowing that she had to get his wound bound tightly, she slipped her hands onto his shoulders.

"You can sit up now," she said, smiling as he looked up at her upside down with a frown. "Mmph. Now she wants me to sit up. You sure there isn't anything else of mine you want to cut up? That was my good tunic..." Tasuki grumbled, rising awkwardly onto his elbows. "I'm glad to hear you back to your old curmudgeon-ee self." Miaka teased as she slipped her arms around his waist and helped him sit up. Taking to the task of ripping what was left of her once glorious garment, Miaka slipped the cloth around his chest to bind the wound. Miaka felt her heart flutter at their renewed, and very subtle contact. Every time she leaned against his back and reached around to draw the cloth across his chest, she felt his muscles stiffen.

They were both silent for a moment, and then Tasuki's voice drifted back to her. "Got to say-- I like it better when you do this. Kouji's hands are all rough and clammy."

Miaka grinned in amusement, picturing Kouji kneeling behind Tasuki and trying to beat him over the head with the flimsy strips of fabric. "You and Kouji-san do this sort of thing often, then...?" she teased, her nervousness at their close proximity diminishing.

"Only since you left. Got no one else to do it. But it's not the same. You have a soothin' touch."

Miaka beamed, tying the pieces of fabric together tightly across his back so they wouldn't slip off. Impulsively, she reached around and hugged him, her head resting against his back. "I missed you, Tasuki-chan..." she said softly into the channel between his shoulder blades, half dreading his reply. What if he hadn't thought about her as often as she'd thought about him? It was a selfish thought, yet Miaka couldn't help it.

She embraced him fully, sinking against his back. She could feel the bond they'd shared flowing through her and giving her the courage to be candid at last. "Miaka..." he said quietly after a moment, "be honest with me. You're not just sayin' that 'cause you think I'm a dyin' man?" His voice was serious, but she saw a half smile light up his profile. Still knelt behind him, Miaka's chuckle caught in her throat as she suddenly felt his hands capture hers, locking her in their hugging position. Miaka's first reaction was to shy away, but slowly she began to feel herself relax as the warmth of his nearness soaked through her nervousness. She felt his pulse beating erratically beneath her palms which he still held in place over his chest.

Slowly, Miaka bent her head, letting it rest once again on the curve of his shoulder blades.

'_He's so warm...just like I imagined,'_ Miaka thought, her cheeks flushing with the realization that it was he who had always held her after her nightmares. He had never left her, even after the book had. Even if it had been only been within her imagination, she knew that somehow he had always been watching over her. She felt his muscles clench reflexively as she pressed her chest fully against his back. Tasuki's heart skipped the feel of her softness commanding what little blood he had left in his brain spiral downwards. He felt trapped within his own need to touch her and his duty which told her she wasn't his to touch. Yet with her so close that he could feel the contours of her body beneath her clothing Tasuki's reservations were quickly dissolving, as were his inhibitions.

"What would you have done?" he asked in a murmur, the intensity of his voice making Miaka shiver.

"What do you mean?" Miaka asked softly, her mouth pressed against his bare shoulder as she spoke. The sensation of her lips touching his bare skin shattered Tasuki's last resolve; a resolve that had kept him from asking her this particular question for eight years.

"If I'd kissed you." he said huskily, unable to hide the fervor in his voice as his hands gently began to massage hers.

"What would you've done?" Miaka let her eyes slip shut. How many times had she relived those moments where they'd almost but not quite kissed? Too many times to let him keep believing that they had been mistakes. "I would have kissed you back," she said after a moment, her voice strained as tears filled her eyes. It was impossible to deny it to herself any longer.

She loved him in a way that went beyond the bonds of friendship.

It was simple, and at the same time complicated to the point where she was terrified to give in completely to the euphoria. He was a part of her childhood. He knew a part of her that was only brought to life around him. How could she tell him how much she loved him, that it was the mere memory of him that had finally shown her that she could never love Taka the same way...

When she was terrified she might lose him?

Miaka held her tears back, for the moment disregarding her fears and letting his soothing touch be her answer. Tasuki let her words sink deeply into his battered mind, soothing away old scrapes and scars that until that moment had refused to heal. With a rush of emotions too intense to define he brought her hand to his mouth. Turning it over, he pressed his lips to her palm. Tasuki felt her sharp intake of breath, and suddenly the reality of what he'd just kindled burst into flame around him. Slowly, he placed light kisses on the skin of her palm and wrist, occasionally punctuating them with a more firm, urgent one. Miaka couldn't help but let out a soft sigh as his lips left her wrist. Turning to look over his shoulder at her, Tasuki tilted his head back in search of her mouth. He found her so close, he could feel her breath fan his cheeks. Inches from what he wanted, Tasuki felt his body shake with it as his need to pull her into his lap and kiss her mounted.

And that's precisely what he would have done, if not for the monumentous crash that erupted right beside them.

A burst of wet air followed the crash, and as Tasuki reached for Miaka to pull her into the shelter of his arms, his free arm went straight for his boot knife...which wasn't there. With a spattering of curses, Tasuki groped around for it wondering where the hell Miaka could have put it. Miaka's cry caused his gaze to snap up and lock onto their un-invited visitor. Whoever it was, he would wring their neck like a spring chicken for interrupting what would have been the best moment of his life...

"Sorry for being late, no da!" said the visitor, taking off his large, round bamboo hat and mask before turning to face them. His face flushed as he locked his good eye on them. "Although perhaps I should have sent a message first..."

"Chichiri...!" Miaka exclaimed, still entangled within Tasuki's arms. Miaka looked extremely flustered, and Tasuki looked murderous as he tried to get to his feet. Miaka immediately slipped her arm around his waist to help steady the bandit, who looked like he was trying his best not to lean on her for support. "Its wonderful to see you again, Miaka-chan!" Chichiri said earnestly, bowing his head in respect. "..And you of course, Tasuki-san. I hope your injury is not serious." Tasuki fixed a thunderous glare on the monk, his lips taught. Pushing Miaka's arms gently away, he tried to stand on his own but held back a wince as he felt his knees wobble under the strain.

"_You!"_ Tasuki growled threateningly, taking an awkward step towards the monk. "How dare you show your face to me again, after the shit you pulled!"

Chichiri's expression hardened, but his voice remained passive. "Tasuki-san, if you'll let me explain--"

"Fuck your excuses!" Tasuki exploded, nearly toppling over as he threw his arm out furiously.

"You gave me your promise as a Seishi, and without a word you just disappear the night before battle! Do you know how many men I lost on the journey from Konan? You said we'd find the key that would turn the tide of war in our favor. You brought us to this fuckin' hell hole, and I trusted you!"

Chichiri remained calm, although his face was downcast. Miaka could sense that behind his veneer of calmness, he was immensely distressed. She couldn't bear to watch it anymore. "Tasuki, that's enough!" she exclaimed heatedly.

"Stay outta this, Miaka..." Tasuki said warningly, without looking at her.

"No, I won't!" she shot back defiantly, feeling triumphant when Tasuki tore his gaze away from the monk to look at her.

"You don't know--" Tasuki began, but Miaka beat him to it.

"I know he's our friend!" she said fiercely, hurt that Tasuki would suddenly become so hostile, but unwilling to let him intimidate her. "Give him the chance to talk or you'll end up regretting the fact that you were such an arrogant jerk, you didn't let him tell you the truth!"

Tasuki's eyes widened, his body seeming to bristle with conflicting urges; to either continue arguing with her, or listen to his instincts which were saying that Chichiri probably did have a good reason for what he did. Grinding his teeth, Tasuki looked back at Chichiri and nodded.

Chichiri looked up, and focused first on Miaka, then back to his fellow Seishi.

"I am sorry I had to leave you on the eve of battle, Tasuki-san. Especially since it was on my advice that you left Konan to come here in search of the answer to our prayers."

"Yeah, well if there was an answer I must've missed it," Tasuki cut in dryly despite Miaka's warning look.

Chichiri smiled softly.

"You didn't miss it, no da. She's standing right in front of us."

Miaka felt her cheeks burn as brightly as Suzaku's fiery wings as both men turned to gaze at her. One wore an expression of understanding and pride on his unmasked face, while the other looked as if he'd just been told the world was triangular.

Chichiri broke the silence first, twirling his round bamboo hat every now and then between his hands. "When I first contacted Taiitsukun, she told me that in order to defeat the armies of the Emperor I would need to go to the land of Sairou. She said that here in Sairou we would find the answer to our prayers. At first I thought perhaps she spoke of a weapon, or powerful magical object; I had no idea she was referring to Miaka-chan."

Her head spinning, Miaka thought immediately of the nightmares she'd experienced before coming back to the Universe of the Four Gods. In those nightmares, she had been searching for Suzaku, but had found a terrifying creature instead. Wanting to tell her Seishi this but knowing that Chichiri had to explain his actions to Tasuki first, she continued to listen and said nothing.

"However," Chichiri said clearly as he gazed at Tasuki, "The Emperor somehow discovered our plans, and sent an army after us. I don't think he realized that the object of which Taiitsukun spoke was actually the Priestess of Suzaku, but I think he feared that somehow we would find a way to summon her back to us. I regret that I had to leave you, Tasuki the night we were to confront Konan's army in battle but... I was summoned to Mt. Taikyoku."

Tasuki's eyes widened his expression of anger softening at Chichiri's words and his voice full of hope.

"You mean.. you actually found Mt. Taikyoku again..? It's still there?"

"It is," Chichiri said gently. "And I have been sent by Taiitsukun to bring Miaka to her immediately."

"I would love to see Taiitsukun again," Miaka said, stepping forwards to stand beside Tasuki. "I wanted to come back. I needed to see you both..."

"Miaka," Tasuki said in a voice that she knew to mean he was about to disagree with her, "It's dangerous. For the past eight years there's been a bloody civil war between Konan and the rest of the four provinces. The Emperor's turned against the four Gods and now says all of our world should be united under one God. The temples have been destroyed, and anyone who's found worshipping the Four Gods or their Priestess is arrested for treason."

"But how could this have happened? Boushin is Hotohori's son!" Miaka exclaimed with dismay, but Tasuki merely shook his head.

"He's not Hotohori's son anymore. He's become a man; a man who's beencorruptedby his thirst for land; he's already conquered Kutou and the southern armies of Hokkan. Konan is being torn apart by his greed an' lust for power."

"Which is why Miaka must come with me to Mt. Taikyoku. Taiitsukun needs to see her righ away--" Chichiri began but Tasuki cut him off fiercely.

"Which is why Miaka should be on her way home now! The Emperor will know by now that Miaka did manage to get back, and he's going to use everythin' he's got to get to her."

"But I can no longer Summon Suzaku," Miaka said, wondering how she could possibly help them.

"Taiitsukun believes otherwise," Chichiri said directly to Miaka. Tasuki looked angrily from one to the other, furious that neither seemed to be taking heed of his warnings.

"Miaka did her duty in summoning Suzaku once, and she almost died! We have no right to ask her again! This isn't her war!"

"It became my war the moment I agreed to become the Priestess," Miaka said softly, and Chichiri smiled as he saw Tasuki turn to look at her with a mixture of admiration and concern.

"Miaka..." Tasuki began sternly, but he stopped when she slipped her hand into his. He clenched his jaw shut tightly, savoring her tiny hand as it squeezed his reassuringly.

"After all we've been through.. all we've shared...I could never leave knowing you both are in danger...I will go with you to see Taiitsukun, Chichiri-san. What ever it is she needs to tell me, I'm sure it will help us understand what's happened to the Emperor."

_'And why I've been having such strange nightmares.'_ she added silently, anticipation giving her new found energy.

Chichiri bowed his head, his grip on his bamboo hat tightening. When he looked up, his good eye was shining with emotion. Silently, Chichiri held out his hand. Slipping from Tasuki's, side Miaka made her way to the monk and took it. Tasuki watched them, torn between a pang of jealousy and happiness that once again all three of them were together.

"We must hurry before its too late," Chichiri said urgently. Miaka frowned, reaching out to grasp both her hands around Chichiri's cold one.

"Chichiri.. what is it?" she asked. For the first time, Miaka thought she caught a flicker of fear pass through Chichiri's clear blue eye.

"It's Taiitsukun. She's dying." he said.

**TBC...!**

A/N: This is for you Vegetas :)) I hope you liked it! I re-edited it like mad to get it posted tonight! Thank you so much to all who reviewed, or didn't review, but read it anyways! This story is so much fun to write, and I hope I can continue it soon. Thanks again! (I'll probably be re-editing it again.. lol, I'm never satisfied I tell you!) Please feel free to leave any critiques or comments!


End file.
